


Rebellion Is Not An Option, Young Lady

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Kylux Plus One [9]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Chubby Armitage Hux, Clones, Crush at First Sight, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, First Crush, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Hux eating because he's stressed, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Midichlorians mentioned for five minutes, Mild Gore, Mild Racism, Mild uniform kink, Military Uniforms, Moral Ambiguity, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Original First Order Character(s), Phasma is stressed, Running Away, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex, brief nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: The Satorians believe they have a viable serum to slow Padmé's aging and she can't wait. However, the trip makes Padmé question everything she's ever known, prompting her to rebel by running away.





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I knew what I wanted to do, but not how to write it. 
> 
> School is starting up again, so I don't know how often I will be publishing, but I will put stuff up as often as I can.
> 
> Share the love with kudos and comments!

Two days after Padmé’s thirteenth birthday, Kylo Ren received news from the Satorians. They believed that they had developed a viable suppressant for Padmé. 

“They just need us to bring her to their lab,” Kylo informed Hux.

The grand marshal sighed, “Ren, I’m swamped with work at the moment.”

“I can take her,” Kylo suggested. 

“I had to stay behind when you took her to build her lightsaber,” Hux had protested. “I am not staying behind this time. Especially with the Satorians to worry about.” 

Kylo looked at Hux in surprise. “You really want to come with us?”

“Yes,” Hux replied earnestly. “She deserves to have both of us there to support her.” 

Kylo gave him a soft smile. “When do you think you would be able to leave?”

“Give me two days,” Hux replied. 

“Okay,” Kylo nodded. He sighed and asked the question that had been on his mind since the Satorians had contacted him. “Do you think they’ve really had a breakthrough?” 

“I hope so,” Hux admitted. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Padmé frowned as her eyes darted across the holo-chessboard before flicking up to Hux. He was sitting across from her engrossed with a report on his datapad. He was planning a large gathering of First Order higher ups to take place in a few months to mark the unveiling of the Order’s new flagship. It was important work, Padmé knew that, but his absent mindedness was getting on her nerves. 

“Your defense is weak,” Hux commented, not looking up.

Padmé glared at him. “How would you know?” she demanded. “You're not even  _ looking _ at the board!” 

“I could put you in checkmate in three moves,” Hux retorted. “That’s how.” 

Padmé scrutinized the board. There was no way he could get past  _ all  _ of her defenses in three moves. “Prove it,” she challenged.

Hux set his datapad aside and proceeded to put his daughter in checkmate in three moves. 

“You cheated!” Padmé protested. 

“Where?” Hux inquired.

Padmé called up the board from two turns ago. “Here,” she said, replaying his move. 

“That's not cheating,” Hux insisted before walking her through it. 

Padmé frowned and slumped over the table in annoyed resignation. “You always win,” she muttered.

“I've been playing longer than you have,” Hux replied, resetting the board. “Again?”

“No, thanks,” Padmé sighed, sliding out of her chair and walking to to cockpit. 

“You know,” Kylo said, appearing over Hux’s shoulder, “you could let her win now and again.” 

“That's why you're so bad at this game,”  Hux returned. “Someone let you win instead of making you learn from your mistakes. Padmé needs to learn how to plan and strategize.” 

“I didn’t always win,” Kylo retorted. “And you’ve made it your personal goal to make sure she knows how to be a strategist like you.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow at him, “You make that sound like a bad thing.” 

“She needs to be allowed to be her own person,” Kylo argued. 

“She is  _ our _ daughter,” Hux snapped. “The galaxy will remember her as such and it is important that she be worthy of our legacy.” 

Kylo closed his eyes, trying to keep his frustration in check. “I know this better than you, Hux,” he said through gritted teeth. “My family legacy defined everyone’s perception of me. I hated it and I destroyed who I was in order to build my own identity.” 

“Padmé is loyal to the First Order,” Hux snapped.

“That’s all she knows,” Kylo challenged. “She’s as loyal as one of your Stormtroopers! All they know is the First Order.” 

Hux rose to his feet and glared daggers at Kylo Ren. “What are you suggesting?” he hissed.

“Only that she needs to be allowed to build her own identity,” Kylo replied cautiously. 

“By leaving the First Order?” Hux accused.

“No!” Kylo exclaimed. 

“Then how?” Hux demanded.

Kylo’s lips moved wordlessly before he bowed his head in defeat. 

“Why don’t you just ask me?” Padmé’s voice suggested. 

Kylo looked up and he and Hux turned to look at their daughter. She was silhouetted against the bright lights of the planets and stars they were passing at lightspeed. Her long, black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was dressed in black pants and boots, with a white tunic top trimmed with red. From a distance, she could easily be mistaken for a high ranking officer in the First Order. 

“Padmé,” Kylo said softly.

“No, no, continue to make decisions about _who I am_ , and _who_ _I will be._ Without _me_ ,” she returned sharply. “It’s not like I’ve ever had _any say_ in it, anyway.” 

Kylo Ren dropped his eyes in shame, while Hux challenged her gaze. The fallen Skywalker and the unwanted bastard. One had grown up with the weight of their family legacy on their shoulders. Lost in the shadows of giants he could only hope to match. The other had grown up with the drive to prove that he had a place in the galaxy. Struggling to prove that he wasn’t useless.

“Go to your bunk,” Hux ordered darkly. 

Padmé glared at him before offering a mock salute. “Yes, sir,” she said venomously. 

She stormed past them to the small bunk that she had claimed for herself. Hux and Kylo heard BB-9T beep at her before she slammed the door shut with the Force. 

“I hate them!” Pamdé screamed, throwing her pillow against the wall. 

BB-9T rolled away from her as her frustration boiled over. She blindly grabbed the bedding and threw it across the small room. The tools from her small kit flew like shrapnel and her duffle bag became a floating punching bag. 

“They. Don’t. Understand!” she screamed, her eyes watering. 

Her vision blurred until she was blind and a loud sob erupted from her lips. She dropped to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. Tears flooded down her cheeks and her sobs sounded in her ears like thunder. She wanted to scream. To punch something. Tear it apart with the Force. 

She wanted someone to hold her. She needed someone to understand. But who could? 

BB-9T rolled to her side and whistled cautiously to see if she was okay. 

“I just...I  _ hate _ my life,” she confessed. “I adjust to who I am and then a few weeks later, everything changes and I have to figure it all out again. I’ve been alive for almost four years, 9T. Well, three years and eleven months, but still. I turned thirteen at the beginning of the month. And I’ve been alive for  _ three years _ ,  _ eleven months _ .” 

BB-9T beeped in encouragement, but it did little to improve Padmé’s mood.

“If those stupid Satorians can’t figure out how to stop it, it won’t take long before I’m  _ older _ than my  _ parents _ ,” Padmé continued. “...Maybe they’d be happier if I did. They didn’t want me to begin with.” 

BB-9T booped in protestation and reasurrence. 

“I know they love me,” Padmé conceded, “but they didn’t exactly  _ plan _ on having me. I wasn’t created out of love. I was just  _ created _ . I was made in a  _ bottle _ just to be...” she paused then continued in a whisper, “just to be a  _ kriffing _ gift.” 

BB-9T beeped in surprise. They had never heard Padmé swear before.

“I’m thirteen,” she protested. 

Padmé rolled her eyes as BB-9T admonished her. 

“Fine. Fine, okay,” she sighed. “I’m sorry. I just get so frustrated.” 

The droid accepted her apology and Padmé moved her legs so she could sit cross legged. She closed her eyes and took a long breath, allowing the Force to wash over her like warm water. Her frustration fell away as she pulled herself out of her own consciousness and into the nebulous Force. 

_ Dark and Light. Passion, yet peace. Strength, yet serenity. Power and knowledge. Victory yielding harmony. _ The words flowed easily into Padmé’s mind, but she could not pinpoint the source. They may have been her own thoughts or those of another. Or perhaps the words of the Force. 

Padmé became aware that someone was knocking at her door and slowly opened her eyes as Kylo Ren stepp in. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, “I did not know you were meditating.” 

“It’s okay,” Padmé mumbled, rising to her feet. 

They stood in silence for several seconds, neither knowing what to say to the other. Eventually, their raised their eyes and both opened their mouths to speak at the same time. Both tried to talk at the same time before they stopped and fell silent once again. 

“Padmé,” Kylo said after another long silence. 

“Yes?” she replied. 

Kylo took a breath and looked into her eyes. “You’re right. You’ve never had a say in any of this but we’re trying to remedy that.” 

“Who’s ‘we’?” Padmé inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

“Your father and I,” Kylo assured her. 

“Wouldn’t it just be easier if I grew up?” Padmé probed. “You wouldn’t have to take care of me anymore.” 

Kylo’s eyebrows twitched together. “Where is this coming from?” he whispered. 

“Come on,” Padmé accused, “you and papa never wanted me to begin with!” 

“You’re right, your father and I never planned on having children,” Kylo conceded. “We’re two human males; biologically, we can’t. But then, we were given a metal box and inside that box was-”

“-Me,” Padmé cut in, “I know.” 

“-You,” Kylo agreed, “the other great love of my life.” 

Padmé made a face at him. “That sounds so wrong,” she commented. 

“Probably,” Kylo smiled, “but I would do anything for you. And the only other person who I can say the same for is your father.” 

Padmé gave her dad a soft smile and after a moment, wrapped her arms around him. He returned her embrace and kissed the top of her head. 

“Love you,” Kylo whispered. 

“Love you, too, dad,” Padmé admitted. 

“I know,” he smiled back. 

Padmé dropped her arms to her sides. “I guess I owe papa an apology.” 

“For what?” Kylo inquired. 

“For what I said to him,” Padmé mumbled. 

Kylo Ren crossed his arms. “Do you feel that you were wrong to do so?” 

“I…” Padmé said, her voice trailing off before she raised her eyes to meet Kylo’s. “What are you getting at?” 

“Do you feel that you were in the wrong?” Kylo rephrased. 

“Well, no,” Padmé admitted, “but I shouldn’t have yelled at him.” 

Kylo nodded in agreement, “Then apologize for that, not for voicing your own opinion.” 

Padmé’s eyes widened. 

“I love your father dearly, but he can be a bit...thickheaded at times,” Kylo sighed. “Part of that is rooted in his own stubbornness. The other in how he was raised.” 

“How Brendol raised him,” Padmé muttered bitterly. 

Kylo’s expression softened, “What did Techie tell you?” 

“Who told you--?” Padmé inquired.

“-It was Techie?” Kylo cut in. “There are only four people who know about that man who would tell you. Myself, your father, Phasma, and Techie.”

“So you presumed it was Techie,” Padmé sighed, crossing her arms. 

Kylo’s eyes widened. “It wasn’t?”

“Nope,” Padmé informed him, “he kept his mouth shut.” 

“Phasma,” Kylo sighed. 

“All she said was that he was the worst scum she had ever encountered,” Padmé whispered. “And that she killed him.” 

Kylo nodded, “Both are true.” 

Padmé chewed at her lip, “Then I’m glad I never met him.” 

“He made your father who he is, for better or worse,” Kylo said. “That’s also why Hux tries so hard to be a better father to you.” 

Padmé met Kylo’s gaze then dropped hers to the ground. 

“Ren?” Hux’s voice called as his footsteps approached. 

Kylo gave Padmé a gentle look before responding to his lover. A moment later, Hux stepped into Padmé’s field of vision. 

“Papa,” she said gently. 

Hux gave her an interested look, “Yes?” 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” she continued. 

Hux opened his mouth then glanced at Kylo Ren. 

“Hux, our daughter is apologizing,” Kylo prompted as an alarm alerted him that the ship was dropping out of lightspeed. “And I am needed.” 

“Ren,” Hux protested. 

Kylo kisses his cheek and patted his ass. “You’ll be fine,” he whispered. 

Hux exhaled and watched Kylo go before turned his attention back to Padmé. Apologies were something he had mixed feelings over. They were necessary at times, but apologies also placed a person in an exposed and vulnerable position. Something Hux actively avoided...that being said, Kylo was right. This was their daughter not some underling and he needed to treat her as such. 

“Apology accepted,” Hux said. 

Padmé nodded, knowing that her father’s apologies were few and far between. 

“Have you apologized?” Kylo called. 

Hux rolled his eyes. “Yes, Ren!” he hollered back. 

“Then get up here!” 

Hux turned around, his eyes wide. “Now, Ren?” he exclaimed. 

“Yes, now,” Padmé sighed. “I’ll be in my bunk until at least ten minutes after we land.” 

Hux turned his head and stared at her. By now, Padmé knew how her parents’ relationship worked. In fact, she had secretly won a few bets about them through Phasma. 

“Go,” she encouraged. 

Hux pointed a finger at her while walking towards the cockpit. “We will discuss this,” he informed her. 

“I know,” Padmé sighed before stepping into her bunk and locking the door. 

BB-9T scolded her as she collapsed on the bunk. 

“Don’t start with me,” Padmé sighed. 

The droid rolled back in surprise. 

“Just be glad you aren’t Force-sensitive,” Padmé added. “Trust me.” 

BB-9T took Padmé’s word for it and after a few minutes, Padmé engaged the droid in a short game of holo-chess. By the time they finished, Kylo Ren was knocking on her door. 

“Padmé?” he called.

“Coming,” she responded as she stood up. 

Kylo Ren, Hux, and Padmé were met by the Satorian ambassador when they descended the ramp. 

“Welcome, home,” the ambassador greeted, his red eyes focusing intently on Padmé. 

She took in the wrinkled yellow skin felt hers crawl in revulsion. “This is not my home,” she said sharply. “I may have been created here, but was born on the  _ Finalizer.  _ That is my home.” 

Kylo stiffened, ready to call his lightsaber to his hand, and Hux gave his daughter an approving sidelong glance. 

“Well said,” the ambassador mused. “Regardless, I welcome you to Sator. And Supreme Leader Ren and Grand Marshal Hux, of course. For where would you be without them?”

Padmé forced herself to give the ambassador an amused smile. “Where indeed,” she replied. 

“Come, I know the value of your time, and what we have planned will only take a few minutes. We will have plenty of time to talk after,” the ambassador said. 

Padmé glanced at her parents before following the ambassador off the landing platform and into a domed research lab. 

“Our geneticists have been working tirelessly for the past three years,” the ambassador commented as they walked. “Dr. Trond, our top geneticist, has been overseeing the program since its inception. Her work has been the foundation for everything we’ve accomplished.” 

The ambassador led them into a brightly lit lab, where they were greeted by a Satorian woman with coarse black hair that hung in a long braid down her back. 

“Doctor Trond,” she smiled, inclining her head to Kylo Ren, Hux, and Padmé. 

“Pleasure,” Kylo and Hux said in turn. 

Dr. Trond’s eyes turned to Padmé and softened. “KH-201,” she smiled, “look how you’ve grown.” 

“Padmé,” she corrected, taking a small step back. 

Dr. Trond looked at Kylo Ren and Hux. “Padmé,” she repeated. “Such a lovely name. Then again, most things from Naboo are beautiful.” 

“You are in charge of the genetics program, are you not?” Hux returned stiffly. 

“I am,” Dr. Trond nodded. “I oversaw the creation of KH-201 and monitored her development until she left this facility. Which is why I am so happy that she has returned to us. Even if it is only briefly.” 

“What exactly will you be doing?” Kylo inquired. 

“Nothing intrusive, Supreme Leader,” Dr. Trond assured him. “The procedure will consist of a shot, followed up by some blood work to assess the serum’s effectiveness. However, with your permission of course, I would like to give KH-201 a check-up.” 

Kylo’s eyes darkened. “You may give  _ Padmé _ a check-up,” he snapped. 

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” Dr. Trond smiled. “My lab is right this way,” she added to Padmé. 

“Supreme Leader Ren, Grand Marshal Hux, if you would like, I can have one of our geneticists take you around the lab,” the ambassador offered. 

“Supreme Leader, I would recommend taking this opportunity to see what our allies have to offer,” Hux said. 

Kylo glanced at Hux and probed his mind with the Force. 

_ “I don’t trust them. Just play along. I will stay with Padmé,” _ Hux projected. 

Kylo nodded, “An excellent idea. Stay Grand Marshal Hux, I leave Padmé in your care.”

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” Hux replied. 

Dr. Trond bit her lip. “I am just going to run a series of tests,” she assured him. “Nothing out of the ordinary.” 

“I am interested in your process,” Hux said with a note of curiosity. 

Dr. Trond’s eyes lit up, “In that case, follow me!” 

She led Padmé and Hux to her lab, which was positioned in the middle of the second floor. Various test tubes containing a rainbow of colors sat on white tables, and six large bacta tanks stood against one wall. They were unilluminated, making the contents impossible to see.

“You were created in this very lab,” Dr. Trond eagerly informed Padmé before motioning for her to sit on an empty table. 

Padmé nervously glanced at Hux while Dr. Trond gathered her equipment. Hux took a step closer to her and wrapped his gloved pinky around her ungloved one. They squeezed the other’s pinky before breaking apart as Dr. Trond returned. 

“I didn’t know you were interested in genetics, grand marshal,” she commented as she set up.

“My interest is only casual,” Hux returned, “Last time I was here, I was drugged and my sperm taken against my wishes. I am merely here to ensure that you do not violate my daughter’s person in the way mine was.” 

“Are you dissatisfied with her?” Dr. Trond inquired lightly. 

“No,” Hux asserted. “What does that--?”

“-Then there is not reason to worry,” Dr. Trond replied dismissively. 

Padmé frowned as Dr. Trond moved about and began taking her blood pressure. “Doctor, what’s in those bacta tanks?” 

Dr. Trond’s eyes darted to meet Padmé’s and she smiled broadly. “Would you like to see them?” she inquired giddily. 

“Of course,” Padmé replied cautiously. 

Dr. Trond rushed over to the tanks and flipped a switch illuminating the tanks. Hux stiffened and Padmé’s eyes widened. 

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Dr. Trond inquired. 

“What...are they?” Padmé breathed, sliding off the table and slowly approaching the tanks. 

Dr. Trond smiled. “I suppose you could call them your siblings, KH-201. However, ‘siblings’ is a rather liberal word for them, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Yes,” Padmé whispered. 

The first tank contained a humanoid being with shoulders too broad for its narrow waist. It’s yellow skin was contrasted by it’s waist length black hair and piercing red eyes. Although the being was naked, Padmé could not recognize any characteristics to identify it as masculine or feminine. 

“KH-31,” Dr. Trond sighed, following Padmé’s gaze. “That batch had too much Satorian in their DNA. This one is the last of our early attempts to survive past the age of two.” 

Beside KH-31 was something more human. It had the same waist length black hair, but paired with brown eyes instead of red. It’s body was slender and toned and its features pleasant to look at if one only looked at its face. Past the shoulders, the being became a peculiarity. It boasted well defined breasts and an impressive cock, which Padmé blushed at before averting her gaze. 

“Controlling their sex was so difficult back then,” Dr. Trond said wistfully.

Next to KH-45 was a recognizably human male pushed to the extreme. Every muscle and proportion of his body was exaggerated to the point where they could not exist naturally.The end result was something that resembled a beast more than a man. 

“Ah, KH-64,” Dr. Trond mused. “We focused our efforts on making this batch distinctly masculine. Unfortunately, the process left them brain dead. It’s a shame. They would have made excellent warriors.” 

Padmé’s tongue was cotton in her mouth as she looked at the next tank. The man inside closely resembled Techie in frame and build, but with waist length black hair. His eyes were white and his mouth was open in a silent scream. 

“KH-114,” Dr. Trond muttered. “We were attempting to pull more of the grand marshal’s genetics to the forefront. One of my infernal assistants took it into their heads to bleach KH-114’s eyes blue. And well, you can see the results for yourself.” 

Padmé covered her mouth with hand; the bleaching process had rendered KH-114 blind.

“Thankfully, we had more success with KH-131,” Dr. Trond continued, motioning to the next tank. 

A woman about Padmé’s age floated innocently in her tank. Her hair was the same red as Hux’s and floated around her in soft tendrils. KH-131’s eyes slowly opened and she tilted her head in curiosity at Padmé. 

“Hello,” Padmé whispered. 

“Mama?” KH-131’s voice came softly from her oxygen mask. 

“No, I’m not--” Padmé apologized. 

“Mama?” KH-131 asked Hux. 

Dr. Trond walked to KH-131’s tank and pressed a button on the control pad. A moment later, KH-131’s eyelids drooped and she fell back asleep. 

“Human minds are complex,” Dr. Trond offered by way of explanation. “Especially when compared to crops.” 

_ “Her body aged, but her mind did not,” _ Padmé realized before giving KH-131 a sympathetic look. 

“KH-199 was one of our most promising,” Dr. Trond proudly announced. 

Padmé slowly lowered his gaze from KH-131 and turned her attention to the next tank. 

KH-199 could have been Padmé’s older sister. She and Padmé shared several of the same features; hair and eye color, as well as their body type, but there were distinctly different. KH-131 had Kylo’s nose and ears and her skin tone was closer to Kylo’s than Hux’s and Padmé’s. 

“Why is she here,” Padmé whispered, “if she was so promising?” 

“She didn’t have enough Force-sensitivity to meet our requirements,” Dr. Trond sighed. “Each of our batches of ten would all have varying degrees of Force-sensitivity, seemingly at random. Isn’t that fascinating? No matter what we tried, each one would have a different midichlorian count.” 

“Midichlorians are only an indicator of a person’s potential,” Padmé informed the doctor. “No of actual aptitude.” 

“Explain, KH-201” Dr. Trond encouraged. 

Padmé glanced at Hux before continuing. “The Force surrounds, and is inside, all living things. Sentient beings have midichlorians in their cells which allow them to access the living Force,” Padmé said cautiously. “The greater the concentration of midichlorians, the greater the potential a person has as a Force user. Of course, without proper training, that potential is meaningless. Similar to how a person’s mind is capable of learning complex equations and calculations, but they must be taught and encouraged in order to reach that potential.” 

“I will add that to my notes,” Dr. Trond assured her. 

Padmé nodded before returning to the table to allow Dr. Trond to conduct her tests. Hux lingered beside the tanks, his cold eyes taking in each of the attempts to combine his DNA with Ren’s with unmasked interest. His attention rested on KH-114 and KH-199 the longest, prompting Padmé to probe the surface of his mind. 

About KH-114:  _ “Techie...no, he isn’t.....He looks so much like him though.” _

About KH-199:  _ “Looks too much like Ren. Those ears are rather unfortunate on a woman.” _

Padmé took comfort in his assessment of KH-199 and returned her attention to Dr. Trond. She was preparing a needle with the serum that Padmé had travelled across half the galaxy for. The serum that would make her normal. 

“An hour after I inject this, I will run a few scans and take some blood, tissue, and marrow samples to assess how your cells are reacting,” Dr. Trond informed her before sticking her with the needle. 

“Is that why you want to keep my overnight?” Padmé inquired.

“Precisely,” Dr. Trond said absentmindedly.

Padmé watched as the pale yellow liquid disappeared into her arm and felt Hux’s eyes on her. She looked up and their eyes met. His softened and she gave him a light smile.  

“Dr. Trond?” a voice inquired.

Hux’s eyes narrowed at Padmé and she looked back at him in confusion. The voice had sounded like hers, but she hadn’t spoken. 

“Ah, KH-200, you’re early,” Dr. Trong smiled. 

“I heard we had visitors and I was curious,” KH-200 replied, stepping into view.

Padmé’s blood ran cold. If KH-199 had been her older sister, KH-200 was her identical twin. Their hair was roughly the same length and styled the same way, the way their carried themselves a perfect mirror. The only noticeable differences were that KH-200 wore a set of white pants with a matching tunic and that her idiolect was subtly differently than Padmé’s. 

Since she had listened to so many of Hux’s speeches during language acquisition, Padmé had picked up his Arkanis accent which he mixed with the Core Rim pronunciation of certain vowels and phrases. However, when it came to more common words and phrases, she mixed in pieces of Kylo’s hybridization of Alderaan and Corellian accents. KH-200, on the other hand, spoke with a learned Core Rim accent, undercut with hints of the Satorian pronunciation of Basic vowels. 

“Naturally,” Dr. Trond mused. “KH-200, this is KH-201, I just injected her with the AG-32 serum.” 

KH-200 nodded. “They gave it to me at the beginning of the month,” she commented to Padmé. “No negative side-effects yet.” 

“Good to know,” Padmé replied, her mouth dry. 

“KH-201 is a perfect clone of KH-200,” Dr. Trond informed Hux. “We tested all of our most promising solutions on her.” 

KH-200 gave Hux a guilty smile in agreement. 

“Fascinating,” Hux muttered. 

Padmé slid off the table, her eyes on the ground. She had always known that she was the product of genetic experimentation, but the knowledge that she was a clone made her feel uneasy. KH-200 had spent her entire life as a lab rat so that she could have a chance at a normal existence, but it easily could have been the other way around. KH-200 could have been Padmé Regina Hux, and Padmé could have answered to KH-201. Along with that line of thinking was a darker reasoning; Padmé was disposable. If anything hadn’t met the Satorian’s standards, she would have spent her life in a bacta tank like KH-31, -45, -64, -114, -131, and -199. A number in a spreadsheet. 

“I need some air,” Padmé announced before blindly walking out of the lab. 

Her feet, and maybe the Force, guided her to the landing platform where the shuttle sat waiting. Three other ships had joined it and Padmé ducked behind a series of large crates that had been stacked to one side. Her heart was pounding, her chest tight, and her vision was beginning to go fuzzy around the edges. 

_ “Breathe,” _ she told herself as she crouched down.  _ “Breathe.” _

What breaths she did manage were shallow, which only served to panic her more. 

“Hey, kid. Are you okay?” an unfamiliar woman’s voice inquired gently. 

Padmé attempted to respond but the only sound that came from her mouth was a series of gasps. 

“You’re okay,” the woman’s voice continued, accompanied by a warm hand on Padmé’s back. “Can I rub your back?” 

Padmé nodded. 

“Okay,” the woman whispered, slowly rubbing her hand in small circles. “Can you take a breath for me?”

Padmé nodded and took a shaking breath. 

“Good, now exhale and do it again,” the woman instructed, demonstrating as she explained. 

Padmé obeyed and after a few breaths she began to feel calmer. 

“There, see?” the woman smiled. “You’re okay.” 

Padmé turned her head and looked at the woman’s face. The green pigmentation of her skin and the diamond tattoos on her chin and cheeks identified her as Mirialan, but her black pants and cream shirt suggested that she had broken ties with her homeworld. 

“I’m Valara,” the Mirialan woman smiled. “I’m the captain of the  _ Nova _ \- that piece of parts over there.” 

Valara pointed towards a HHG-42 Bulkstar sitting near the shuttle Padmé had arrived in. 

“What’s your name?” Valara continued. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” 

Padmé hesitated, knowing that her identity was a closely guarded secret. Everything about her life was. Everything about her  _ daily _ life was. She was a secret, an experiment, the Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal’s daughter. But what more than that? 

“I’m Regina,” Padmé replied. 

“Regina,” Valara repeated. “Well, we should probably find whoever brought you here.” 

Padmé narrowed her eyes at Valara.

“Look, I don’t want any trouble with the First Order,” Valara added. 

“I’m not with the First Order,” Padmé insisted. “My family is but I’m not. Would...would you help me get away?”

Valara’s eyes widened and Padmé could sense how much Valara wanted to get away from her.

“Please,” Padmé begged, “the First Order is all I’ve ever known. I want to get away from that. To be my own person...to be normal. Please, Valara, help me.” 

She watched the Mirialan consider her words and sensed her resolve building. 

“If you create any problems for me or my crew, I will turn you over, got it?” Valara growled. 

Padmé smiled, “Got it. Thank you, thank you so much!” 

Valara rolled her eyes and motioned for Padmé to follow her. “We’ll need to get you out of that uniform,” she muttered over her shoulder. 

_ “Papa probably has a tracker in it,” _ Padmé silently agreed. 

Valara boarded the  _ Nova _ and returned with a pair of brown overalls, a white shirt, and a pair of sturdy boots. “I guessed your sizes,” she said, handing the clothes to Padmé. “Go up the ramp to the right and change in the utility closet.” 

Padmé nodded and ran up the ramp. She ducked into the closet and pulled her uniform off so forcefully she was amazed it didn’t rip. The shirt was a size too small, the overalls too big, but the boots fit perfectly. 

“Burn them,” Padmé instructed, throwing her uniform at Valara. 

The Mirialan raised a delicate eyebrow at her before stuffing the uniform and then the boots in a random crate. “My crew should be back in a minute and then we’ll go,” she informed Padmé. 

About three minutes later, a well build Zabrak male with blood red skin and black markings approached. He was accompanied by a Rattaki female with delicate lavender skin and another Zabrak who could only be a year or two older than Padmé, judging by how small his horns were.  

“Who’s this, boss?” the older Zabrak inquired.

“New recruit, calls herself Regina,” Valara responded. 

The Zabrak turned his yellow eyes on Padmé and nodded. “Strata,” he said, holding out a massive hand. 

“Pleasure,” Padmé responded. 

Strata stared at her for a moment. “This is my wife, Chati,” he added, motioning to the Rattaki.

She shook Padmé’s hand. “Whatever you’re running from, you’re safe with us,” she commented. 

“Why--?” Padmé stammered.

“I was a runaway when I was your age,” Chati cut in. “I know the look.” 

Padmé nodded and turned her attention to the other Zabrak. 

“I’m Kira, Strata’s brother,” he said, offering Padmé his hand. 

As she shook it, Padmé felt her body warm and blood rushed to her cheeks. “Regina,” she mumbled. 

The sound of running footfalls drew her attention away from Kira. A Mirialan about her age was running across the landing platform. Her curly black hair bounced behind her, blue colored tips catching Padmé’s eyes. 

“Sorry I’m late, mom,” she panted. 

“You’re just in time to meet our new recruit,” Valara scolded. 

The girl turned her attention to Padmé. “Natela,” she said, offering her hand. 

“Regina,” Padmé replied, taking Natela’s hand. It was soft and warm and when Padmé looked up, her mouth went dry. She had only seen that shade of blue as ink for Kylo’s calligraphy, but never as a person’s eye color. It was a warm and inviting shade and Padmé momentarily forgot to blink. And in that moment, Natela did too. 

“Let’s go!” Valara called. 

Padmé and Natela dropped their hands and blinked rapidly before dashing up the ramp. Valara watched them, and Strata smirked before muttering something in his native tongue. 

“You think?” Chati mused in reply.

“What?” Valara inquired. 

Strata and Chati smiled at her before boarding the ship. Valara stared after them before putting it out of her mind and stepping onto the ramp. 


	2. Far from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Padmé's first day away from home and she's already regretting her decision to runaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I forgot how demanding school can be. I will update when I can, but it won't be as often as I'd like.

Natela yawned and shuffled into the cantine, her eyes half closed and her hair fresh from her pillow. 

“Morning, sweetheart,” Valara greeted, looking up from her coffee. 

“Goooood ha-morning,” Natela yawned in reply as she grabbed a ration pack. 

Valara considered her daughter for a moment. “Did you sleep well?” 

“As well as I could with a stranger in my room,” Natela replied. 

Valara nodded and sipped her coffee.

“Why did you let her onboard, anyway?” Natela inquired, sitting beside her mother.

“She was running from the First Order,” Valara reminded her. “The least I can do is give her a lift to the next space port.” 

“And hope we don’t get caught,” Strata added as he walked in. 

Valara sighed. “Your pessimism is noted,” she muttered, drinking her coffee. 

“Just saying,” Strata shrugged. “It feels too much like a set up to me.” 

“How?” Natela inquired.

Strata took a seat across from her. “How many people have left the First Order?” 

“Finn did,” Natela offered.

“One,” Strata nodded, “and he was a Stormtrooper. Regina on the other hand has got to be the daughter of some high ranking officer.” 

“Seriously?” Natela responded, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“She’s too...uptight to be anything else,” Strata continued. “You saw her at dinner last night; picking at her food and looking down her nose at it. Also, only a First Order snob uses their utensils like that.” 

“Or someone civilized,” Natela retorted. 

Strata gave her a disapproving look and stood up to get coffee. 

“Nat,” Valara mused.

“Yes?” Natela whispered, anticipating a scolding.

“When you’re done, would you mind taking some breakfast to Regina?” her mother asked kindly.

“Val, she’s not a princess,” Strata protested. “Regina can come and get her own breakfast.” 

Valara turned to him, “You’re right, she’s not. She’s a kid who just ran away from everything they’ve ever known. And in my experience, that tends to hit you first thing in the morning.” 

Strata raised his hands in mock surrender and retrieved a ration packet. 

“Please?” Valara said, turning back to Natela. 

“Sure,” Natela muttered.

Valara kissed her daughter’s head. “Thank you, sweetheart.” 

 

* * * *

 

_ Padmé. _

_ Where did you go, little one?  _

_ Come home.  _

_ Please.  _

_ Come home. _

  
  


Padmé woke, groaned and rolled onto her side. Her body was stiff and the blanket she was under smelt strongly of engine grease and body odor that wasn't her own. That alone told her that she was in unfamiliar surroundings. The laundry droids of the First Order would be repurposed if the linen ever smelt of anything other than regulation soap. 

_ “I ran away,”  _ she thought glumly.  _ “Papa is definitely furious with me. And dad. He’s probably destroyed a console or two by now.”  _

Padmé rolled onto her back.  _ “But do they miss me?They could just clone KH-200 again to replace me if they really wanted to. If they don't want  _ me _ back.”  _

She considered reaching out into the Force but decided against it. She had been resisting the pull of the Force since she’s run away the day before. And even if she did give in, she wasn't sure if she would be able to sense her parents from this far away. 

A pang of guilt stabbed at Padmé’s heart and she rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in the musty pillow. She felt sick. She wanted to cry. She wanted to go home. 

Home; the  _ Finalizer _ where her bed was soft and warm and Millicent laid on her pillow while BB-9T scolded her. Kylo Ren and Hux would walk into their apartment after a long day and offer Padmé warm, tired smiles. Phasma would come over for dinner and, sometimes, Techie would too. Padmé could picture all of it perfectly; the five of them around the table, smiling and eating warm food...as a family. Tears stained Padmé’s pillow. Kylo, Hux, Phasma, Techie, Mitaka, the officers (whose names Hux had insisted she memorize), and the Stormtroopers (whose numbers Phasma had drilled her in); they were all her family. And regardless of if they missed her, she missed them. 

A knock at the door recalled Padmé to the bunk she was sharing with Natela. She wiped her tears away and sat up. 

“Enter,” she called. 

“You could just say, ‘Come in’,” Natela commented as she did so. 

Padmé didn’t respond. She knew the Mirialan wasn’t trying to be rude, but it still managed to come across as such. 

“Thought you might be hungry,” Natela continued, holding out a packet of rations. 

Padmé graciously took it, “Thank you.” 

“No problem,” Natela smiled, sitting on her bunk. 

Padmé opened the rations and nibbled at them while Natela watched. “It’s not polite to stare,” she commented. 

“Sorry,” Natela replied, “you just eat so daintily.” 

Padmé dropped her gaze. She wasn’t trying to be defensive, but she was still managing to put Natela on edge. 

Natela made a face at her and Padmé’s eyebrows contracted. 

“You’re so serious,” Natela teased. “I don't think I've seen you smile-really smile-once.”

“You've only known me a day,” Padmé argued. 

Natela chewed at her lip. “True,” she admitted. “Guess we’ll have to fix that.” 

Padmé studied Natela with interest. 

“Tell me, Regina, what’s your favorite food?” Natela inquired brightly. 

_ “Favorite food?” _ Padmé exclaimed to herself. “Um,” she stammered aloud.

“Mine is Chati’s three nein soup,” Natela offered. 

Kylo made something similar-the Alderaan equivalent, if Padmé had to guess-but it wasn't her favorite. Hux was next to useless, but Phasma was surprisingly good at smoking meat. Then, there was Techie. Because he had been the sicklier twin, Techie had been allowed to stay with their mother in the kitchen and had learned a few recipes from her. 

“My uncle’s cream puffs,” Padmé decided. 

“Oooh! That sounds amazing!” Natela exclaimed. 

“They are,” Padmé insisted. “He makes them a unique way too. He fries them so when you bite into them, the cream comes out.” 

Natela’s eyes were wide. “Do you know how to make them?” 

Padmé hesitated. “In theory, yes,” she replied cautiously. 

“You should make some for us!” Natela insisted before realizing how demanding she sounded. “If...if you want to, I mean.” 

“You love food, don’t you?” Padmé smiled. 

Natela smiled guiltily and Padmé’s heart fluttered as she smiled back. 

“So, you can smile,” Natela teased. 

“When I want to,” Padmé replied. 

They laughed and the excitement inside Padmé’s heart spread throughout her body. It felt like a live wire coasting throughout her body and Natela’s warm eyes were supplying the current. 

“Hey,” Chati’s voice called over their laughter. “Do either of you two giggling fools want to give me a hand?” 

Padmé glanced from Natela to Chati. 

“Go on,” Natela smiled. 

Padmé’s eyebrows contracted. 

“You clearly want to go,” Natela encouraged. “Machines really aren't my thing, but you  _ should _ go.” 

Padmé hesitated then climbed out of her bunk. She had slept in the clothes Valara had given her, so all she had to do was slip on her boots. Once her boots were on, Padmé followed Chati to the engine room. 

The  _ Nova _ wasn't a large ship, so there was little of it that Padmé hadn't seen the day before.

_ “Memorize as much as you can, as quickly as you can,” _ the ghost of Hux’s voice instructed her as she walked. 

_ “Pay attention to how the ship sounds,” _ Kylo’s voice additionally whispered.  _ “It can tell you so much, Padmé. But you have to listen.” _

Padmé paused and closed her eyes. The engines were humming but every now and again, there would be a mechanical click. A sputter of sorts that caught Padmé’s attention. 

“Regina?” 

She opened her eyes, “Sorry, Chati...I was just...I was listening to the engine.”

Chati regarded her for a moment. “What did you hear?” 

Padmé quickly explained what she had heard and Chati nodded in agreement. 

“I’ve been working on it for hours,” she admitted before smiling, “You’ve got good ears. Who taught you about engines?” 

_ “Now don't tell your papa that I brought you down here. Okay? I want to show you a few essential things.”  _

“My dad,” Padmé whispered. 

Chati bit her lip and continued towards the engine room. She knelt beside and open panel and moved a tool kit closer to her.

After a moment, she motioned for Padmé to take a look. 

“What do you see?” Chati inquired. 

Padmé’s blue eyes darted around the panel, taking in the unfamiliar configurement. After a moment, she rummaged around in Chati’s tool kit. 

“What are you thinking?” Chati inquired. She already knew what the problem was; a coolant fan had come loose, but she wanted to see what Regina would notice. 

“Wouldn't it make more sense to remove the fuel control valve?” Padmé replied. “Without it, you’re just removing a step, and allowing the fuel would go directly to the compressor.” 

“That could work,” Chati conceded before giving Padmé an encouraging smile. “Let’s try it.” 

Padmé hesitated, “Really?” 

“Like you said, we’re only removing a redundant piece. If that doesn't fix the problem, then we try again,” Chati assured her. 

Padmé knelt and retrieved the necessary tools before offering them to Chati. 

“It's your idea,” she prompted. 

“Okay,” Padmé exhaled.

She knelt down and began removing the valve. As she worked, her palms grew sweaty and her stomach tightened. Kylo had allowed her to work on a few machines, but never on anything as important as an actual ship. 

“First time?” Chati inquired with a smile. 

Padmé’s cheeks warmed and she backed out of the panel. “Yes,” she admitted. 

Chati knelt beside her, “That’s not a bad thing. Here, let me see what you’ve accomplished so far.” She ducked her head and examined  Padmé’s work. “You’re doing great,” Chati encouraged. “Keep going.” 

Padmé nodded and resumed her removal of the control valve. 

“Your dad knows his stuff,” Chati praised when Padmé finished up. “And he taught you well.” 

A smile crossed Padmé’s lips then faded. Chati took note of this and touched her shoulder as a show of comfort. Padmé stared at her in surprise and Chati removed her hand. 

“Thank you,” Padmé whispered. 

“Let’s try it out,” Chati continued. 

Without the fuel control valve, Chati had to admit that the efficiency of fuel transportation was improved, but the original problem remained. She glanced at Padmé to gauge her reaction; she was proud of her work, but that pride quickly dwindled as she realized that she had ignored the original problem. Without prompting, Padmé poked her head back into the panel. 

“The coolant fan is loose,” Padmé reported with a sigh, “but you already knew that. That’s why you wanted help; you need another set of hands to hold the fan in place while you screw it down.” 

“That is why I wanted help,” Chati admitted kindly. “However, I’ve been working on this ship for years, and I never thought to remove the fuel control valve. You did.” 

Padmé blushed and Chati gave her a smile in reply. After a moment, Padmé grabbed the necessary tools to fix the fan and offered them to Chati. 

“Go ahead,” Chati encouraged. “I’ll hold the fan in place.” 

Padmé nodded and Chati got into position and they worked in comfortable silence. When the fan was firmly screwed back into place, the clicking Padmé had noticed earlier was gone.

“Do you want to help me with a few other projects?” Chati offered. “There’s always  _ something _ that needs to be fixed on this ship.”

“Are you sure?” Padmé inquired. 

“Of course! In two seconds, you spotted a redundancy I had ignored for years! I’m interested to see what else you come up with.” 

“But I missed the actual problem,” Padmé reminded her. 

Chati shrugged. “Sometimes that happens, but you figured it out after a second look.” 

Padmé hesitated then nodded, “Okay.”

Chati handed Padmé her tool kit and they spend the rest of the day opening every major panel on the  _ Nova _ . 

“She’s incredible!” Chati raved at dinner that night. “Regina found five redundancies in the system  _ today _ !” 

Strata turned to Padmé and frowned while nodding in approval. “Impressive,” he commented. 

“Chati has done amazing things with this ship,” Padmé deflected. 

“This piece of junk wouldn't fly without her!” Strata beamed. 

Kira made retching noises, prompting Strata to playfully punch his brother’s shoulder. Natela rolled her eyes and Valara smiled in amusement. 

“Just wait, Kira,” Strata mused, “one day, you’ll have a beautiful wife to brag about too.”

Chati kissed Strata’s cheek and he pressed a long kiss to her mouth. 

“Go to your bunk,” Kira groaned. 

“It’s sweet, Kira,” Natela defended. 

Kira looked at Padmé, “What they're doing is called ‘kissing’. Not sure they have that in the First Order.” 

“I know what kissing is,” Padmé retorted. “My parents don't seem to know how to stop.” 

“Wait, seriously?” Kira exclaimed. 

Padmé nodded, “Perhaps you should learn more about a thing before you judge it?” she suggested. 

Kira dropped his gaze to his food. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“If you're apologizing, you should mean it,” Valera said. 

Kira looked at Padmé. “Regina, I’m sorry for assuming you didn't know what kissing is,” he apologized. 

“Apology accepted,” Padmé assured him. 

Kira gave her a grateful smile. 

“Hey, Regina?” Natela inquired as they walked back to their bunk.

“Yes?” she replied. 

“What's life like in the First Order?” Natela continued softly. 

Padmé’s mind summoned the images of home. Her family gathered around the dinner table, her parents finding little ways to touch on the bridge, Phasma instructing her troops-all of whom greeted Padmé when she walked by-and watching holofilms with Techie. Her heart ached and Padmé wanted to cry. 

“You don't have to tell me,” Natela added.

“No, I just...I miss my family,” Padmé admitted. “They're probably worried sick.” 

Natela gave her a sympathetic look. “Your family sounds so nice, for the First Order. I mean, I’m sure there are plenty of people like your parents, but then there are people like General Hux. Monsters who deserve to die for what they’ve done.” 

Padmé lowered her gaze. She was not ignorant of what her father had done before she was born, but the hatred in Natela’s voice unsettled her. Everything her parents did was for the First Order. To bring about order to a galaxy overrun by chaos. At least, that was what she had been told.

“Sorry,” Natela whispered, recalling herself. 

Padmé shook her head, “We see the same  galaxy in differing ways because of how we were born into it. You are welcome to your view of it.” 

“But it isn't your view,” Natela added without heat. 

Padmé nodded.

“So...what is your view?” Natela pressed. 

“You really want to know?” Padmé exclaimed.

“I’m trying to understand how someone as nice as you grew up around the First Order,” Natela elaborated. 

“Why don't you tell me your view first?” Padmé suggested. 

By now, they had reached their bunk and Natela motioned for Padmé to sit on her bed while she talked. 

“The First Order is as bad as the Empire,” Natela affirmed. “They see themselves as superior and place humans above all others.” 

Padmé nodded, “What else?” 

“What else! They’re monsters!” Natela exclaimed. “Not you, obviously, but the others.” 

“Okay,” Padmé mused. “I was always told that the goal of the First Order was to bring stability to the galaxy. The New Republic was founded by a group of Rebels, who were too small and disorganized to smoothly run the galaxy. Especially when compared to the Empire-yes, the Rebels had help, but they were not prepared to take over in the absence of the Empire. The First Order wants to return the galaxy to the stability it knew under the Empire.” 

“By becoming the Empire,” Natela added. 

“Not everything the Empire did was awful,” Padmé protested. 

“If you were human,” Natela muttered. 

Padmé sighed. “Who told you that?” she challenged. 

“My mother did!” Natela snapped. “And who told you that pile of bantha poodoo about the First Order?” 

“My father,” Padmé returned.  _ “The man you called a monster,” _ she added internally. 

Tears welled up in Natela’s eyes and she ran from their bunk. Padmé reached out a hand to grab her wrist, but missed.

“Natela!” Padmé called after her, but Natela didn't look back. 

After a moment, Padmé sat down on her own bunk and screamed into her pillow. Natela was the captain’s daughter, by upsetting her, Padmé was certain she'd bought herself a trip to the airlock; destination: outer space. 

“Fine,” Padmé huffed, sitting cross legged. “If I am going to die, I’m going to do it with dignity.” 

She stared at the door in anticipation. After five minutes, her resolve began to crumble. She didn't want to die. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her family. Thinking about them brought tears to her eyes and Padmé buried her face in her pillow. 

She cried until she was too exhausted to cry another more. Eventually, she fell asleep, curled up around her pillow. 

 

_ Padmé.  _

_ Come home, little one.  _

_ Papa and I miss you so much.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The voice telling Padmé to come home is Kylo reaching out to her through the Force.


	3. Closer to Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé goes to apologize to Natela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being WAY shorter than I thought it would be :P
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! They let me know how you're feeling about the fic, and tend to brighten my day.

Padmé awoke about three hours after her fight with Natela and rolled over to face her bunk mate's bed; it was still empty. Her stomach tightened and she rolled onto her back. A fragment of a half-forgotten dream resurfaced and Padmé tried to focus on it. She couldn’t remember any visual details, so maybe it hadn’t been a dream. Perhaps it had been a memory.  _ Come home, little one _ \- the phrase flowed through her mind in her dad’s voice; low, soft, and heartbroken. Padmé longed to cry out to him, wherever he was, and tell him to bring her home. But first, she had to attempt to patch things up with Natela. 

Wrapping a blanket around herself, Padmé slid out of her bed and stepped out into the corridor. The main lights had been dimmed to give the ship the illusion of night, but the edge of the walkway was illuminated to discourage accidents. The  _ Finalizer _ utilized a similar technique, so Padmé confidently navigated the semidarkness. As she walked, Padmé cautiously reached out into the Force and sought out Natela’s presence. She was in her mother’s bunk and Padmé could sense that she was still upset. Padmé pulled her blanket closer around her shoulders and marched to Valera’s room. 

“Regina,” Valera said, opening her door. 

“Is Natela here?” Padmé inquired. “I would like to talk to her.” 

“Go away!” Natela shouted at her. 

Padmé met Valera’s gaze and silently pleaded for an opportunity to patch things up. Valera sighed and motioned for Padmé to enter her room. 

Natela was wrapped in the quilt on her mother’s bed and gave Padmé a piercing look when their eyes met. Padmé’s heart crumbled and she swallowed her pride. 

“Natela,” she began, “I did not intend to upset you. When we were talking, we both said things that upset the other because of what we’ve been taught. My grandfather was an Imperial officer, so he told my father about its glory. My father then passed those views onto me along with his views of the First Order. Your mother knew the oppression of the Empire, so that is what she told you. We have been taught the truth of our parents, and hearing mine upset you. Please forgive me for not being more sensitive to your feelings and views. Can you forgive me?” 

Natela stared at Padmé in surprise. “So...you know that the Empire and the First Order are bad, but you’re still defending them?” 

Valera’s eyes snapped to her daughter. 

“I am defending what I have been told,” Padmé replied cautiously. “It may be wrong, but it is the only truth I have known. I can only change that by listening to the opinions of others and expanding my understanding of the world around me.” 

Natela laughed in reply. 

“Natela, I don’t want to be like my father. I want to see the First Order without bias. To see what it is doing to this galaxy. How the First Order is destroying what the New Republic has built. I want to know more than just what my parents have told me.” 

“You really want to change?” Natela whispered. 

Padmé nodded, “Yes.” 

“Then I accept your apology, Regina,” Natela said, standing and extending her hand to Padmé. 

“Thank you, Natela,” Padmé replied, taking her hand in hers. 

Valera nodded approvingly before sending them off to bed. 

“Good night, Regina,” Natela whispered once they had climbed into their bunks. 

“Good night,” Padmé replied.

Netla turned the lights off and her form was swallowed by darkness. 

_ “Listening to another’s point of a view can be unexpectedly beneficial,” _ Hux’s voice echoed in Padmé’s head as she fell asleep.  _ “Once  you know how they feel, you can twist their beliefs to suit your needs.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Padmé does want to understand both sides, but she is still loyal to the First Order. Her manipulation lies in HOW open she is to changing that.


	4. Back on the Finalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé is gone, the "Finalizer" is in chaos, and Phasma has had it with everyone. Except Techie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to let me know what you think of this chapter. (More info in end notes.)

Phasma had never seen the  _ Finalizer _ in such disarray. Her troopers were hesitant during drills, the officers sat at their stations in fear, and everyone was looking to her for stability. Kylo Ren had not been seen since he and Hux had returned and Hux had barricaded himself in his office with star charts and trade routes. The kitchen reported that he was eating more than normal and that he was consuming unhealthy amounts of tea and coffee. By the second day of this, Phasma decided it was time to intervene. 

“Hux, your men need you on the bridge,” Phasma said as she entered his office.

The grand marshal was hunched over multiple data pads and holomaps. His hair was disheveled, his uniform wrinkled, and the stale scent of body odor clung to the air. 

“Ninety-six hours, Phasma” Hux breathed in reply. 

“Sir?” Phasma inquired.

“She’s been gone, for ninety-six hours. I need to find her. Phasma, I need to find her. I need to bring her home. But I can't. Not until I know where she is. And she could be any number of places. She could be dead for all we know! And I’m just standing here!” Hux rambled anxiously. 

He grabbed a frosted pastry from a nearby plate with a shaky hand and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. 

“How many of those have you had?” Phasma accused, watching him carefully to ensure he didn’t choke. 

“Kruff off!” Hux mumbled, his mouth full. 

Phasma gave up and decided to return to her post.

Over the past forty-eight hours, she had been widely recognized as the unofficial leader of the  _ Finalizer  _ and Phasma wanted nothing more than to shoot half the officers for it. She was in charge of the FN Stormtroopers and had turned down promotions to stay with them. If she wanted the authority everyone had now given her, she would have taken it long ago. 

Phasma was lost in thought when she was sidelined by Lieutenant Mitaka. 

“Phasma,” he squeeked. 

“Yes, Mitaka?” she sighed. 

“Is...is the grand marshal…?” he stammered. 

Phasma stopped. “Grand Marshal Hux has priorities that do not concern you. Return to your post,” she ordered.

Mitaka nodded and scurried off. 

_ “Fuck, if Mitaka is this skittish…Techie!” _ Phasma thought to herself before bolting below decks. 

Techie’s relay station appeared unmanned when Phasma arrived, but she knew Techie too well to believe it. She listened and a soft sniffing noise directed her attention to a dark space under one of the consoles. Phasma took the time to remove her helmet and armour, to appear less threatening, before kneeling next to it. Inside the alcove, Techie was thoroughly cocooned inside a faded pink blanket that trembled as he sobbed.

“Techie?” Phasma whispered. 

A timid mop of red hair appeared from under the blanket, then a pair of red-rimmed eyes. Phasma gave Techie a reassuring smile. “What are you doing down here?” she inquired gently. 

“I don’t want anyone to see me,” Techie mumbled. 

Phasma fought the urge to scoff at him. “Techie, no one comes down here,” she reminded him.

“Armie does,” Techie replied, pulling the blanket over his hair.

“Hux has barricaded himself in his office,” Phasma informed him, “and is stress eating pastries.” 

Techie nodded, “Armie always loved sweets. Until he put on weight...and father beat him. He started starving himself after that.” 

_ “Makes sense,” _ Phasma noted to herself. 

“What about Kylo?” Techie inquired.

“I don’t know where the kriff he is,” Phasma retorted. 

Techie’s eyes widened and Phasma bit her lip. 

“Techie, I-” she began apologizing. 

He cut her off by throwing his pink blanket around her. It didn’t cover her as well as it did him, but the blanket was warm and smelled like a berry Phasma couldn’t name. 

“I’m sorry,” Techie said, looking her in the eye. “You’re under enough pressure as is. You don't need to be worrying about me on top of it. Not right now.” 

Phasma sighed and nodded in agreement. “Why do you think she did it?” she muttered. 

“Padmé?” Techie inquired. 

Phasma nodded. “I understand wanting to run away. I know what that feels like, but she...she had no reason to. She just...did and now Kylo is off Force knows where and Hux is neglecting his duties. Everyone is looking at me because they think I have a kriffing clue about what’s going on-” 

A sob cracked in Phasma’s throat and she began to cry. It had been years since she had done so and they had never been so complex. She was crying because she was frustrated with Hux and Kylo, worried about Padmé, and stressed because of the pressure the past few days had put on her. 

Techie’s slender hand found the callused one of the infamous Captain Phasma and he squeezed it in solidarity. 

“We don't know what happened,” Techie reminded her, “but I know my brother and Kylo. They will do everything in their power to find her and bring her home.” 

Phasma snuffed and nodded. “I know,” she mumbled. “I’m just being stupid.” 

“How are you being stupid?” Techie mused. “You're worried about Padmé. She's young and doesn't know what we do and she's out there somewhere. I think we all have good reason to worry.” 

“You’re always worried,” Phasma said gently. 

“I’ve seen too many people die or get hurt not to,” Techie whispered. 

Phasma nodded in agreement then squeezed Techie’s hand. 

“I wish I was more like you,” Techie confessed. “You're not afraid of anything.”

“I had no choice,” Phasma replied. “If I hadn't toughened up, I would have died.” 

“Or become a coward, like me,” Techie added. 

Phasma but her lip. Initially, she had seen Techie as a coward, but ever since Padmé had been born, the two of them had spent more time together. Consequently, Phasma had learned more about Hux and Techie than she would have otherwise and she began to see them in a new light. 

Hux was uptight and controlling because he had learned to fear stepping out of line. His father had seen to that with beatings and verbal abuse. Techie, on the other hand, had learned to be meek. To stay out of sight and not make a noise, lest he be punished. His timid nature had helped him survive Brendol but had worked against him with MaMa. She had twisted his fear into a weapon until Techie had lived in fear of upsetting her and dreading any slip up that would give her cause to hurt him.

Normally, Phasma would respect a woman who could command troops and inspire fear, but after spending time with Techie, Phasma wished she could have killed MaMa herself. 

“You are not a coward, Techie” Phasma assured him. “I rather dislike those.” 

“But, you like me?” Techie filled in. 

Phasma smiled at him, “Would I let you wrap me in this hideous pink blanket if I didn't?” 

Techie giggled nervously then glanced at Phasma. She smirked and shook her head at him while giving his hand two squeezes. Techie’s cheeks pinked; he had known that she was still holding his hand, but part of him had forgotten until now. Her hand was calloused and strong, but also warm and delicate with its touch. 

“Phasma?” Techie whispered, summoning his courage

She met his gaze and he lost his nerve. 

Um...why did you come down here?” Techie stumbled. 

“I came to check on you,” Phasma said, moving closer to him. “But that’s not what you're really asking me, are you?” 

“Do...you like holding my hand?” he replied before silently cursing himself for sounding so childish. 

“It's nice,” Phasma replied with a smile. 

Techie nodded in agreement. “Can I do something other than hold your hand?” 

“Such as?” Phasma encouraged.

Techie took a deep breath then pressed his lips against Phasma’s before hastily pulling away. His eyes darted from her face to the ground then hastily back up before shooting back down. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Why?” Phasma whispered before leaning forward and returning his kiss. 

For a moment, Techie was taken aback. Phasma was kissing him.  _ Phasma _ . Was. Kissing.  _ Him _ . Then he started softly kissing her back. 

It had been a long time since either of them had kissed anyone and it took both of them a few moments to remember how. Phasma slid her hands to Techie’s hips and pulled him onto her lap while his hands cupped her face. 

“You’re so small,,” Phasma commented between kisses. “And light.” 

Techie nuzzled her neck. 

“You know what you’re doing,” she added. 

Techie paused. “I learned a few tricks to survive,” he whispered. 

The implications of his works struck Phasma full force and looked down at him as he sucked at her neck. “Techie,” she said. 

“Phasma,” he moaned in reply. 

Her breath caught and she leaned into his caress. “Do you want this?” she gasped. 

“I can stop,” Techie offered.  “Just tell me.”

“Do you want this?” Phasma repeated.

Techie looked into her pale blue eyes. “Yes, Phasma. Especially if you do too.” 

Phasma had only had a handful of lovers in the past. Men and women she had pushed into dark corners to relieve her stress and sexual desires, to then leave and scarcely speak to afterwards. They had all possessed physical strength and prowess enough to break Techie in two. They had been her physical equal and yet, in this moment, Phasma wanted Techie. Small and weak as he was, she wanted him in a way she had not wanted her previous lovers. She wanted to kiss him, fuck him, see him breathless and then hold him in her arms, so that for a short time, she could forget. Forget the responsibilities that Hux and Kylo’s negligence had thrust upon her. To forget her own worries and fears. To briefly forget that one of the few people she cared about was missing. 

“Don’t stop,” Phasma whispered. “I need….” 

“Tell me what you need,” Techie encouraged. 

Phasma brought her mouth to his ear, “I need to forget. Please, help me to forget. I want you, but I need-” 

“-Shh.” Techie kissed her softly. “I understand.” He slid his hands to cup Phasma’s ass. “Nice and firm,” he praised, squeezing for emphasis. 

Phasma blushed and Techie slid his hands to her hips. 

“Look at these thighs,” he praised, running his hands along them before sliding up to Phasma’s breasts. They filled his hands perfectly and he grunted in approval as he squeezed them. 

“Techie,” Phasma said, feeling self-conscious. 

“You are beautiful,” he assured her, massaging her breasts. 

Phasma inhaled and looked away from him, “You don’t have to flatter me.” 

“I’m not,” Techie responded, touching her cheek. 

“I have never been beautiful,” Phasma retorted. 

Techie gave her a soft look of understanding and slowly pushed her legs apart. “No one has told you that you’re beautiful,” he insisted, slipping his fingers under her waistband. “They see you in your armor, on the parade grounds, and the battle field, and they respect you, but that is all they see.” 

Phasma sat back and allowed Techie to tug her pants down her legs. “What do you see then?” she inquired. 

“I see a woman who fights alongside her men. Who turns down promotions to stay with them because she cares about them and knows each of their faces and numbers,” Techie explained, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the soft skin at the juncture of her torso and thigh. “She cares about her superior’s little brother. Enough to check on him when the ship is in chaos and she is overwhelmed.” 

“That does not make me beautiful,” Phasma argued. “I am old and unsentimental.” 

Techie raised an eyebrow at her before running his tongue along her clit. Phasma shuddered  and laid down on her back. 

“You’re not old,” Techie whispered before continuing to lick her. 

“I’m...oh, kriff, Techie!” Phasma gasped. “…I’m forty-two, most don’t consider that young.”

“I’m thirty-seven,” Techie paused to remind her. “You’re still young to me.” 

Phasma scoffed and positioned Techie’s blanket to make her head more comfortable. Techie resumed his ministrations and Phasma moaned as electric shocks of pleasure coarsed throughout her body, leaving her trembling. Techie’s name escaped her lips in encouraging sighs and gasps until Phasma was breathless. 

“Beautiful,” Techie whispered, wiping her vaginal fluid from his lips. 

“Kriff,” Phasma managed. 

Techie smiled and gently pulled his blanket out from under her head. He laid it over her naked lower half and laid down beside her. 

“I should have done this somewhere warmer,” Techie apologized. 

“Probably,” Phasma muttered, grateful for the blanket. 

“When you’re ready, we can move to my bunk...if you want to,” Techie offered. 

“How far away is it?” Phasma sighed. 

“About ten paces,” Techie replied lightly. 

Phasma’s eyes widened before recalling that Techie’s existence was a secret to the rest of the ship. “Okay,” she whispered. 

Techie rested his head on her shoulder. “When you’re ready,” he reiterated. 

They lay on the floor until Phasma could no longer stand the cold. “Let’s move,” she ordered. 

“Yes, sir,” Techie smiled, kissing her nose.  

Phasma smothered his mouth with hers. “Don’t call me that,” she scolded, wrapping her arms around him.

“What do you want me to call you?” Techie gasped. 

Phasma paused. “Adelaide,” she decided. “Or Lyssa.”

“Which would you prefer?” Techie inquired, looking into her eyes. 

“Lyssa,” Phasma insisted. “I always hated ‘Adelaide’.” 

Techie smirked, “Another reason for you and Armie to get along; you both hate your names.” 

“‘Adelaide’ is too feminine for me,” Phasma asserted. “While ‘Armitage’ is an unfortunate name.” 

Techie laughed, “Well, I can’t say much either.” 

Phasma raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Techinage,” Techie blushed. 

“Bless you.” 

Techie smiled, “No, that’s my name. Techinage Hux.” 

“Holy Sith!” 

Techie shrugged and Phasma took hold of his hands. “I am going to fuck you until you forget that kriffing awful name,” she promised. 

A bark of laughter escaped Techie’s lips and a soft pink colored his cheeks and ears. Phasma stood before helping him up and pulling him onto her hips. Her mouth sucked at the soft skin of his neck while she carried him to his bunk. 

Tiny lights emitted a warm glow around the alcove Techie had made into his room. Two long, grey sheets were sewn around a metal bar at the entrance as makeshift privacy curtains. Techie’s mattress was twice as big as Phasma’s and was covered with various pillows and blankets. Phasma laid Techie on the edge of the bed before pulling her shirt off over her head. Her sports bra quickly followed and she drew the curtains behind her. 

Techie looked up at her in awe as the soft light illuminated her naked form and she looked at his clothed body with interest. Phasma slid her hands along the hem of Techie’s shirt, raising it until his pale hip bones and soft belly were visible. She kissed, nipped and sucked at the delicate skin, drawing soft whimpers from Techie before pushing his shirt up a little higher. Now that she could see his smooth chest, his slender bone structure became more apparent and her calloused hands roamed, stimulating Techie further. 

“Phasma,” he sighed.

“Lyssa,” she corrected, pushing his shirt over his head. 

Techie looked even smaller now and Phasma wrapped her arms around his chest. She kissed his collarbone and neck and he pulled her flush against him.

“Lyssa,” Techie whispered, rolling his hips into hers. 

Phasma could feel his half-hard cock and realized that he was larger than she had expected. 

“You're huge,” she commented before mentally kicking herself. 

“I bet it would feel amazing inside you,” Techie agreed in her ear. 

Phasma kissed his Adam’s apple then laid a string of kisses down to his waistband. Techie lifted his hips and she unzipped his pants. They easily slid off his hips and down his legs, followed by his boxers. 

Phasma’s eyes fell on Techie and her expression softened. He was glowing in the soft light, with his long hair spread out like a copper halo. He was lithe, with only drew her attention to his pink cock where it rested against his stomach. Phasma had seen bigger, but in comparison to the rest of Techie, it was enormous. 

“Lyssa?” Techie whispered. 

She leaned forward, and kissed him deeply while rolling her hips into his. Techie slid his hands to Phasma’s ass and kneaded it, causing Phasma to moan in approval. 

“Lube?” Phasma inquired, gasping as she pulled her mouth away. 

Techie nodded to a small alcove that acted as a bedside table and Phasma retrieved the tube she found there. She uncapped it and poured a generous amount of lube onto her hand before slicking Techie’s cock with it. Phasma then cautiously lowered herself onto him until Techie’s entire cock was inside her. 

“I’m not going to break,” Techie asserted, thrusting up into her. 

Phasma gasped and Techie slowly began to build up his rhythm. “No,” Phasma said, “let me.” 

Techie stopped and Phasma thrust her hips into him. 

“So...beautiful…” Techie praised. 

Phasma silenced him with a long kiss and he submitted until the pressure in his cock was unbearable. 

“Pha-Lyssa, I’m going to…” he panted.

She kissed his neck. “Go ahead,” she whispered. “I want you to.” 

This pushed Techie over the edge and he came inside her. Phasma rode him until he went limp beneath her; his eyes half-lidded and his mouth open. 

“Beautiful,” Phasma smiled before easing off him. 

She laid down beside Techie and he rolled into her warmth, his head resting against her collar bone. Phasma smirked and wrapped her arms around Techie’s slender frame. Techie nestled into her and Phasma began to stroke his hair. It was a simple, mindless motion, but it made her happy and Techie was soon asleep in her arms. Phasma kissed his forehead before also drifting off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fallen in love with Techie/Phasma and I'm thinking of creating a supplemental miniseries focusing on them. If no one else likes the idea, I'll write out the pairing. All I ask is that you be kind with you comments. I've gotten some *really* nasty ones about pairings I've done in the past that people didn't like. I'm trying to avoid that here, so please, please, please, be kind!
> 
> Canonically, Kylo Ren is 29, Hux is 34, and Phasma is roughly 39. (I had to remember to add 3 years to account for Padmé.)  
> The smol Hux brothers are attracted to muscular individuals and a five year age difference ;)


	5. Love and Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé adapts to life on the "Nova" while developing her first crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am going to try and have a regular update schedule from here on in. (Let's see how long I stick to it.) I plan to publish on Tuesdays and/or Thursdays, so look forward to that! 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! I love hearing from you guys (:

After a week aboard the _Nova_ , Padmé began to miss home a little less and the warm, heartbroken voice in her dreams began to fade. Or perhaps she was simply learning to ignore it. Part of her missed the voice, but whenever she woke up without it echoing in her head, she began to believe that she had made the right choice. That learning the First Order was the best decision she had ever made.

Every morning, she and Chati would work on the ship, doing repairs and maintenance when necessary. After the second week, Kira began joining them, much to Chati’s annoyance.

“Hey, Regina, what did the moon say to his therapist?” Kira inquired as they changed the oxygen filters.

“I don’t know, what?” Padmé replied.

“I think I’m going through a _phase_!” he smiled.

Padmé laughed and Chati rolled her eyes. Padmé knew Kira’s jokes weren’t _that_ funny, but whenever he told one, a bubble of excitement would float up her throat, causing her to laugh as it escaped from her lips.

“Back to work you two!” she called.

When they finished, Padmé would find Natela and they would spend time together until dinner.

“Wait, you’ve _never_ had a crush?” Natela exclaimed midway through Padmé’s third week on the _Nova_ . “On _anyone_?”

Padmé’s cheeks pinked in embarrassment. “Well, I don't know if it was a _crush_ , exactly, but….”

“Tell me!” Natela demanded.

“When I was five, I told my dad that I wanted to marry one of the lieutenants,” Padmé explained.

“Oooh,” Natela smiled. “What was his name?”

“I don't want to marry him anymore,” Padmé asserted.

“Hey, I understand. I had a crush on Strata for a while, until he married Chati.”

“Seriously?” Padmé exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

“I was eight,” Natela shrugged. “Sooo, what was this lieutenant’s name?”

“Mitaka,” Padmé admitted with pink cheeks.

“Mitaka,” Natela repeated, wiggling her eyebrows.

Padmé laughed, “Stop it!”

“Oh! Mitaka!” Natela exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

“Stop! He’s such a wimp!” Padmé protested.

“So, you're over him?” Natela teased.

“I'm not five anymore,” Padmé asserted.

Natela nodded and took a few breaths to calm herself. “Okay, okay, but you’re thirteen. You’re telling me that you didn’t have _any_ other crushes? Not even one?”

“I wasn’t exactly surrounded by people my age,” Padmé reminded her.

“You had access to the holonet, right?” Natela challenged.

Padmé rolled her eyes, “Of course.”

“So you’ve seen ads and wanted posters, right?” Natela continued. “Some of those fragrance models are pretty hot.”

Padmé made a face, “If you’re into that sort of thing.”

“You aren’t?” Natela replied, a hopeful note in her voice.

“They’re all fake,” Padmé confirmed. “Not like-”

“-Hey,” Kira said, poking his head into their bunk. “Dinner’s ready.”

Padmé’s cheeks flushed.

“Thanks, Kira,” Natela replied, “be along in a minute.”

He nodded and walked off.

“Do you... _like_ Kira?” Natela inquired.

“No!” Padmé exclaimed nervously. “That’s not what I was…”

“Hey, if you like him, that’s okay,” Natela jumped in. “Just know he does laundry every month and a half.”

“Eww!”

“Right?”

Padmé chuckled.

“Come on, Regina, don’t want to keep mom waiting,” Natela smiled.

They walked to the small cantine and took their spots opposite each other while Valera portioned out stew and bread. As Padmé ate, she glanced across at Natela and Kira, who were sitting side by side. Occasionally, her eyes would meet Kira’s and her cheeks would warm and she prayed that he would think it was because of the warm stew. Others, she would catch Natela’s eye and would momentarily forget how to breathe. Then, Padmé would remember that the two people she was looking at were humanoid aliens.

Hux and Kylo had never explicitly told Padmé that she should never associate with nonhumans, but her time on the _Nova_ had made her aware of their absence on the _Finalizer_. Hux and Phasma had always described their exclusively human officers and troops as elite and Padmé had never questioned that. The Resistance was rot on the roots of the tree of the galaxy, and needed to be exterminated. That most of the Resistance was comprised of nonhumans was inconsequential. And, for the first time, Padmé was aware of this fact and the dissonance this knowledge was creating inside her only grew whenever she looked at Kira and Natela.

“Regina,” Valera said, pulling her out of her own thoughts. “Would you help Nat with the dishes?”

“Sure,” she nodded.

Natela rolled her eyes at her mother before giving Padmé a reassuring smile.

Dinner finished and the dishes were brought into the kitchen for the girls to clean.

“I can dry,” Padmé offered.

Natela nodded and started to scrub the first plate. “Hey, Regina,” she said after a few minutes. “You know that I was just teasing you, right?”

“About…?” Padmé inquired, not following her train of thought.

“What I said earlier about Kira. He’s okay and if you like him, go for it,” Natela elaborated.

Padmé averted her gaze and focused on drying the plate in her hands. “Are you sure?” she whispered.

“What?” Natela said, turning off the water.

“Nothing,” Padmé mumbled.

Natela’s eyebrows twitched together but she turned the water back on and resumed scrubbing plates.

 _“Is this how it was for dad and papa?”_ Padmé wondered, glancing at Natela.

They finished the dishes in silence and returned to their room.

“Hey, Regina?” Natela said as they got ready for bed.

“Yes?” Padmé replied, turning. She was wearing her undershirt and her overalls were hanging from her waist.

Natela took a deep breath. “Do...do you like Kira?”

“Why do you keep bringing this up?” Padmé softly inquired.

“I just...I need to know how you feel, okay?” Natela mumbled.

“Do...do you like me?” Padmé whispered.

Natela's face paled and her eyes widened, “No! No, I...I just, yes, okay? I like you. I didn't really know it until you mentioned Kira, but I do.”

“I like you too,” Padmé smiled.

“You do?” Natela blinked.

Padmé nodded, “Ever since we met.”

“Wait...really?” Natela exclaimed.

Padmé smiled guiltily, “Yeah.”

“So, you don’t like Kira?” Natela inquired for clarification.

“I kind of like him, but I like you more,” Padmé replied nervously. “I know that sounds crazy and weird, but, I just...I do.”

Natela’s eyebrows pinched together.

“Nevermind,” Padmé added quickly.

No!” Natela exclaimed. “You’re right, that sounds weird, but if that’s how you feel, that’s _how_ you feel, right? I mean, I’ve never really been around people my age, besides Kira, but I’ve never really liked him. Then I met you and...and I just liked you. So, why should liking girls and boys be any more weird than liking girls, is what I mean. Does that make any sense?”

Padmé’s eyes widened. “Yeah. Do you mean all that?”

Natela nodded.

“Wow,” Padmé breathed.

“You’re…” Natela said before cutting herself off.

“What?” Padmé whispered.

Natela took a breath, “Okay, don’t take this the wrong way, but, is stuff like this... _okay_ in the First Order?”

“Stuff like…? Liking someone of the same sex?” Padmé offered.

“I’m not trying to insult you!” Natela apologized. “It’s just that...well from what I’ve seen of the First Order, it doesn’t seem very...open.”

Padmé hesitated. She knew how to answer Natela’s questions in terms of her parents, but that would mean revealing potentially incriminating information. There was nothing inherently dangerous in referring to her parents in broad terms, but the more specific she got, the greater the danger of their identities being discovered.

 _“Control the flow of information,”_ Hux had told her. _“Don’t tell them more than they need to know. In fact, tell them less, if possible. You cannot slip up if you keep your mouth shut as much as possible.”_

Ever since she had stepped on the _Nova_ , Padmé had taken great care to follow those words. But, what was the harm in telling Natela? Especially if it was to educate her about the First Order; surely that was harmless.

“Well, my parents’ relationship is an open secret,” Padmé said cautiously. “I don’t know if that’s how it is everywhere, but everyone basically knows they’re together, but it’s never commented upon.”

“Wait, I thought…” Natela replied before reflecting on everything Padmé had told her about her family. “...You never mentioned having a mom,” she breathed.

Padmé shrugged and smiled.

“Wow, that’s really neat that you can grow up with two fathers who can openly be together,” Natela said encouragingly.

“It is?” Padmé inquired.

“It’s not illegal in most places, but every planetary system has its own rules, so you never know. I know-I’ve been told, that humans are more uptight about it than most species. I guess part of that boils down to how humans...reproduce.”

Padmé snickered. “‘Reproduce’?”

“You know what I mean,” Natela mumbled, her cheeks darkening.

“Sex?” Padmé offered.

Natela looked at her in surprise.

“My parents have lots of sex,” Padmé explained with a sigh. “I caught them together when I was...eight? I think dad was going to have a heart attack, he was so embarrassed! Then papa put on his robe and told me about sex.”

“He did? I can’t imagine my mom doing that,” Natela breathed.

Padmé shrugged, “Papa doesn’t believe in talking around a subject. He feels like his time is being wasted otherwise.”

Natela chuckled, “I can understand that.”

Padmé smiled. “So,” she said, lowering her gaze. “You like me. I like you. Now what?”

“Now what?” Natela repeated, her eyes widening.

“Could I hold your hand?” Padmé suggested.

Natela smiled at her and took Padmé’s hand in hers. “Yes, Regina.”

Padmé’s cheeks pinked. Natela’s hand was warm and electric pulses were racing throughout her body. Padmé began to grin uncontrollably and Natela began giggling.

 _“Wow! This is...amazing! Is this what it’s like for dad and papa?”_ Padmé mused to herself.

They held hands for a few more seconds then nervously let go. Padmé’s wide chocolate eyes met Natela’s nervous ink blue eyes for a moment and their hearts fluttered.

“Good night,” Natela whispered.

“Good night,” Padmé smiled.

They climbed into their bunks and slowly fell asleep listening to the other’s nervous breathing.

When the woke in the morning and met each other’s gaze, they blushed, smiled, and giggled before dressing self-consciously. They walked side by side to breakfast, their knuckles and fingertips brushing as they walked and ate. Padmé smiled at Natela before Chati hollered at her to hurry up.

“You’re distracted today,” Chati commented as Padmé fumbled with a control panel.

“Am I?” Pamdé replied, almost dropping the panel.

Chati rested a hand on top of Padmé’s and met the young girl’s eyes. “What’s going on?” she inquired gently.

“Nothing,” Padmé insisted, averting her gaze and blushing.

Chati smirked knowingly, “Oh, I know that face.”

“What face?” Padmé exclaimed, her eyes widening.

Chati laughed, “Regina, honey, I remember what my first crush was like.”

Padmé’s face reddened.

“Hey, Chati,” Kira called, walking towards her.

“Just a minute,” she returned, motioning for him to move away.

Kira froze, stared at his sister-in-law then backed away with a confused look on his face.

“So, who is it?” Chati prompted kindly.

Padmé gave her a quizzical look.

“Holy Sith, please tell me it isn’t Kira,” Chati sighed. “He’s a good kid, but you can do better.”

“...What about Natela?” Padmé whispered.

“Natela?” Chati mused.

“Yes,” Padmé smiled, blushing deeply.

Chati nodded, “Okay, I approve.”

“You do?” Padmé whispered.

“Hey, who am I to judge?” Chati shrugged.

Padmé chuckled and finished up with the control panel. “Are you going to tell Valera?”

“It’s none of my business,” Chati mused, raising her hands.

“Thank you,” Padmé smiled.

Chati smiled back and they returned to their work.

Once they were done, Padmé dashed to her and Natela’s room. Natela was sitting on her bunk reading a datapad and looked up when Padmé entered.

“Hey!” Padmé beamed.

“Hey,” Natela chuckled, setting her datapad down.

They paused, not knowing what to do next. Padmé’s eyes flicked to Natela’s lips then back to her eyes.

“H-how was your day?” Padmé whispered.

“Good, it was really good. What about yours?” Natela replied giddily.

Padmé smiled, “It was good. Chati’s been teaching me a bunch of stuff.”

They continued to make nervous small talk until dinner. Valera stood at the head of the table and placed her hands on her hips.

“Listen up,” she said sharply, “one of my contacts just radioed. He’s got some stuff for us to transport. We’ll pick up the cargo in two days and we should have it to its destination a day later. The cargo will be light, so all hands on deck.”

Strata and Chati exchanged a glance, but kept their mouths shut until after dinner.

_“Eavesdropping has its advantages.”_

“Okay, what’s eating you two,” Valera sighed when they approached her.

“What else are we smuggling?” Strata demanded.

Valera raised an eyebrow at him. “What makes you think-?”

“-Valera, we know your code by now,” Chati smiled. “You only say ‘contacts’ when we’re running stuff for the Resistance.”

“Does Kira know?” Valera inquired.

Chati and Strata smirked and Valera nodded. “Good.”

“So, what are we smuggling?” Strata said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Basic medical supplies and some food rations,” Valera sighed. “It’s not much, but hopefully it will help.”

Strata and Chati nodded.

“Kriff the First Order,” Strata grunted.

“Are we taking anything else?” Chati inquired.

Valera stepped closer to them and lowered her voice until it was just audible. “My contact got their hands on the plans for something big, codenamed Little One.”

Chati bit her lip and Strata sighed heavily.

“That doesn’t sound good,” he muttered.

“No, it doesn’t, but it’s none of our business. The Resistance trusts us. And they desperately need people they can trust with the First Order hunting them across the galaxy.”

Strata took Chati’s hand in his and squeezed it. “Of course,” he whispered.

Valera nodded encouragingly before their group disbursed. As Valera walked back to her quarters, a small shadow melted into an alcove.

 _“Become one with them the shadows,”_ Kylo Ren’s voice whispered in Padmé’s ear as Valera passed.

Padmé took a steadying breath and waited a few more seconds before slipping from her hiding place. She slowly walked back to her bunk, committing everything she had just heard to memory.

“Little One,” she whispered, causing her heart to ache.

 

_Come home to us, little one._

_Come home to papa and me._

_We love you._

_We love you so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarity, Padmé is bisexual. I haven't decided if she prefers men or women yet, but she's still figuring that out too. 
> 
> Yes, Padmé's crush on Kira is underdeveloped, but that's kind of the point. He's attractive to her and that's the basis for her crush. That's also why her crush on Natela actually goes somewhere. Their relationship is based in their friendship, not just their mutual attraction.


	6. Family, Duty, Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nova picks up its cargo and Padmé steals the holodisk from Valera. As Padmé looks at the contents she is confronted with a horrible choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not forgotten about this series, my time has just been taken up with writing prompts for Huxloween - check those out for October themed Kylux! I also wanted to take my time with this chapter, especially with Padmé's reasoning as she makes her decision. Hope you enjoy, we've got roughly one chapter left in this part of the series!
> 
> The title of this chapter are the words of House Tully from "Game of Thrones" 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!

The  _ Nova _ touched down on a nondescript landing platform and Valera turned to Strata. Their eyes met and they exchanged a solemn nod before stepping out of the cockpit. Chati met them at the main hatch, flanked by Kira, Natela, and Padmé. 

“Wait here,” Valera said, her eyes on the young teens. 

Kira frowned, Natela opened her mouth to protest, and Padmé crosses her arms over her chest. 

Strata opened the hatch and stepped down the ramp to check the platform. Not seeing anything suspicious, he motioned for Valera and Chati to follow him. 

They crossed half the landing platform before their contact showed themselves. A Twi’lek with orange skin nodded to them before motioning for them to follow her.

She led them to an open hanger door where they were met by a male Twi’lek with green skin and a female Chiss. Both pushed two large crates towards Valera and her crew in silence. 

Strata and Chati took the crates and pushed them back to the  _ Nova _ while Valera and her contact stepped into the hanger. As Valera walked, a sharp pain began to build inside her head. 

“How is the Resistance?” she inquired in a low voice, trying to ignore the pressure.

Her contact shook her head before handing Valera a data disk “This will help. If our allies get it in time, they can deal a severe blow to the First Order.” 

The pressure increased in Valera’s head and she fought an urge to rub her temples. 

“I understand,” she muttered. 

Valera’s contact nodded and Valera carefully placed the data disk in her breast pocket of her jacket and zipped it shut. She nodded to her contact before stepping out of the hanger. As she walked back to the  _ Nova _ , the pressure in her head eased until it was gone. 

 

*

 

Padmé opened her eyes and took a low breath. She had taken a risk in using the Force, but justified it to herself because it had given her necessary information. If the disk contained the information the contact promised, Padmé knew she had to see it. 

“Papa codenamed it ‘Little One’ for a reason,” she told herself. “I need to know why.” 

“Regina?” Natela's voice called. 

Padmé froze. She had hidden in a supply closet so no one would interrupt her meditation. 

“Regina?” Natela called again, closer this time. 

Padmé slowed her breath.  _ “Keep walking,” _ she prayed.  _ “Keep walking.” _

Natela’s footsteps sounded in Padmé’s ears but she kept her breathing slow and controlled until they passed. 

Padmé stepped out of the supply closet and glanced up and down the hallway; clear. She rolled her shoulders and casually strode to her bunk to plan her next move. 

_ “Valera is too strong willed to influence with the Force,” _ Padmé reviewed as she sat on her bunk.  _ “I could wait until she’s asleep, but if Natela wakes up while I’m gone, that could be problematic. Although, that may be my only option.”  _

“Where have you been hiding?” Natela inquired with a smile. 

Padmé looked up and smiled back. “I was looking for you too. I guess we kept missing each other.” 

Natela chuckled and sat beside Padmé, interlacing their fingers. “How are you?” she whispered. 

Padmé rested her head against Natela’s shoulder, “Tired.” 

Natela squeezed her hand. 

“I think I’ll nap,” Padmé continued, a plan beginning for form in her mind. 

“Okay,” Natela said warmly. “I’ll wake you for dinner.” 

“Thank you,” Padmé smiled. 

Natela stood up and Padmé laid down, closing her eyes. Natela gave Padmé a find look before turning out the overhead lights and stepping out the door. 

Padmé closed her eyes and napped for twenty minutes before stepping out into the hallway. 

She crept along the corridors until she came to Valera’s bunk. Padmé could sense that she was inside, taking a nap with the disk on her bedside. 

_ “Focus,” _ Padmé reminded herself, reaching out and slowly opening the door wide enough for her to slip inside. 

Padmé called the disk to her and slipped back out. With her heart racing, she made her way back to her bunk and summoned Natela’s holodisk player to her hand. She took a breath. Then inserted the disk. 

A hologram illuminated her face and the world slowed. She was looking at the plans for the launching of the First Order’s new flagship. The same plans Hux had been working on it instead of paying attention to their game of holochess. 

“They moved up the launch date,” she muttered to herself. 

Padmé’s eyes darted across the planned ship formations, running battle simulations in her head. 

“No,” she breathed. “No, that can’t be...papa would catch that!” 

If the Resistance got a small fighter between two of the cruisers, they would have a clean shot at the newly unveiled flagship. The Supreme Leader’s new residence. And Hux’s. And Phasma’s. And Techie’s. With one small fighter, the Resistance could kill everyone Padmé loved. 

“How did papa miss that?” Padmé whispered, cold dread washing over her body. He  _ should  _ have seen it as easily as he’d seen the weaknesses in her defense on the holochess board. 

Padmé removed the holodisk with shaky hands. She felt sick. She wanted to be sick. To curl up under a blanket and shut out the world. 

“I can put this back,” Padmé told herself. “I can….” 

Something pulled at Padmé’s memory and she re-inserted the disk. Hux had named the First Order’s new flagship the  _ Regent _ . 

“ _ Regent _ ...Regina,” Padmé whispered. “He named it after me...after his mother.” 

If she did nothing, he would die on that ship. 

Padmé removed the disk and pulled her knees to her chest. She could put the disk back. It could be delivered to the Resistance. Unless they found the same weakness Padmé had and had a pilot willing to risk their life for a one in a million shot…Padmé had nothing to fear.

She sighed, who was she kidding? If she noticed the flaw in Hux’s plan-  _ Hux’s _ plan- a member of the Resistance would too. Maybe that was his plan. Maybe Hux intended for these plans to fall into the hands of the Resistance and when they attempted to exploit the ‘weakness’ the Resistance would be overwhelmed by First Order fighters. That  _ had _ to be his plan. Right? He had purposefully included this weakness to entrap the Resistance. 

Padmé chewed on the inside of her cheek. What if he hadn’t planned for this weakness? She closed her hand around the disk and squeezed it until her hand hurt. 

“I need to know,” Padmé decided. 

She stood up and locked the door to her bunk before sitting on the floor, her legs crossed. Padmé closed her eyes and cleared her mind of all thoughts except one; home. She reached out into the Force and it took her outstretched hand, leading her across the galaxy until the  _ Finalizer _ materialized in her mind’s eye. 

The Force guided Padmé through the durasteel walls and through the halls in search of the faces she longed to see. 

Phasma’s armour flashed at the corner of Padmé’s vision and she pulled the Force off course to follow the captain below decks. 

_ “Techie,” _ she whispered, entering his relay station and removing her helmet. 

Techie jumped up from his chair and caught her lips in a warm kiss. 

Padmé stared in surprise then smiled as Phasma melted into Techie’s kiss. She watched them for a moment longer before the Force pulled her back through the ship and into Hux’s study. 

“Papa,” Padmé breathed. 

Hux’s eyes were sunken and red, with dark circles under them. His skin was paler than Padmé remembered, and his uniform looked tighter. After a moment, she realized why; Hux had put on about ten pounds of weight in the month since she’d last seen him. 

_ “She has to be somewhere,” _ he muttered.  _ “She has to be.” _

Padmé stepped closer to the star charts he was staring at and examined them. “You’re looking for me,” she whispered. 

Hux grabbed a honeyed pastry from a nearby plate and ate it in two bites.  _ “Where are you?” _ he asked around the pastry. 

_ Right here _ , Padmé wanted assure him. 

The Force gently nudged her away from Hux and led her to Kylo’s quarters. Millicent was sleeping on the couch and her bowl was full when Padmé checked it. The Force urged her ontward to Kylo’s hidden meditation chamber. 

Kylo Ren sat cross legged on a large, round stool, deep in meditation. He looked gaunt and Padmé briefly wondered when he’d last showered. 

 

_ Come home little one. _

 

Padmé froze. Now that she was awake, she recognized the voice from her dreams. “I want to,” she confessed in a whisper.

Her eyes watered and Padmé stepped away to wipe away her tears. 

_ “Padmé _ ,” Kylo whispered.

She turned and gave him a sad smile, “Hello, dad.” 

Kylo’s eyes opened and Padmé’s stomach lurched as if she had been punched. Something had changed. She could feel it with every fiber of her being. Kylo eyes seemed to looking  _ at _ her. As if he could  _ see _ her. 

“Padmé?” Kylo whispered, his voice was hoarse from lack of use.

Padmé’s eyes watered and she took a step towards him. “Dad,” she breathed, her heart racing. Could he  _ really _ see her?

“Padmé,” Kylo said fondly, rising to his feet.

“Daddy!” Padmé exclaimed, running to him. 

Kylo’s eyes widened and he took a step back, holding up a hand to her. Her heart broke and Kylo shook his head in warning. 

“Force bonds are delicate,” he explained softly. “I don’t want it to collapse. Not when we just found each other.” 

Padmé nodded and took a small step back. 

“You're okay,” Kylo breathed, relief spreading across his face.

Padmé nodded again and began to cry. “I’m sorry, dad. I shouldn't have run away. I...I….”

“Shh, it’s okay, little one. It’s okay,” Kylo whispered, stepping towards her. “I understand.” 

“I...I miss you,” Padmé blubbered. 

“I miss you too, little one,” Kylo assured her. 

“You have to warn papa,” Padmé said, pulling herself together.

“Warn him?” Kylo repeated in confusion.

Padmé nodded, “There’s a gap in his plan. He’s so focused on finding me that he missed it. But the Resistance won’t. I have a stolen copy of the plan that was being smuggled to them, but papa still needs to know.” 

“I’ll tell him,” Kylo promised. “Padmé, where are you?” 

“I’m on a smuggling ship,” Padmé replied , fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, “but I promise I’ll be home soon.”

“Padmé,” Kylo pleaded. 

“I promise!” Padmé blubbered. 

“Okay, okay, little one, I’ll tell papa. I’ll make sure he knows and we’ll be waiting for you,” Kylo assured her. “Okay? We’ll be waiting for you when you come home.” 

“I miss you,” Padmé admitted. “And papa. And Uncle Techie and Aunt Phasma.” 

“We all miss you,” Kylo whispered.

Padmé nodded and more tears rolled down her cheeks. “Follow the plan. Pretend nothing has changed. I’ll meet you there.” 

Kylo sighed. 

“I have a plan,” Padmé lied. “Everything will be okay, I promise.” 

Kylo shook his head. He was the one who should have been assuring his daughter that everything would be okay. The one protecting her and handling this threat. He didn’t doubt that she could come up with a well thought out plan (she was Hux’s daughter), or her resolve to see it through. But he wished with all his heart, that his thirteen year old daughter wasn’t in a situation where she even had to formulate those plans. He wanted her home with him and Hux, unaware of the daily campaign against the Resistance. But Kylo also knew that he could not shield her from the truth. 

She was his and Hux’s daughter. She had been born into a galaxy at war and Kylo could not keep her ignorant of that fact any more than he could fight the urge to protect her. Her time away from home had undoubtedly exposed her to that reality, but at the same time, it was necessary. If he had instilled in her a fear of the universe beyond the haul of the  _ Finalizer _ , he would have been no better than the family he hated for making him fear his own raw power. 

“Be safe,” Kylo pleaded. 

“I will, dad,” Padmé promised. “I love you.” 

“I love you, little one,” Kylo smiled. 

Padmé smiled back and Kylo and his meditation chamber slowly melted away until Padmé was sitting alone on the floor of her bunk. Her heart ached and Padmé pulled her knees to her chest as she began to cry. She wanted to go home, to hug her parents and for them to handle everything. And if she wanted to, she could. She could get off the  _ Nova _ when it landed and alert a member of the First Order of her presence. It could be that simple but Padmé knew that is wasn’t. If she stepped off the  _ Nova _ and announced herself to the First Order, there would be questions and some of those would be directed at the crew of the  _ Nova _ . Questions that could land them in a galaxy of trouble. 

“Think,” Padmé told herself. “Think and plan and best them all.” 

She uncurled herself, sat cross-legged once again and allowed her mind to run wild. When a plan presented itself, she tried to pick it apart. To find the flaws and anticipate what could go wrong and when her first plan fell apart, she began again. 

_ “I am the daughter of General Armitage Hux, the greatest tactician in the galaxy,” _ Padmé told herself.  _ “I will not fail.” _

Padmé planned and scrapped ideas for twenty minutes before she remembered that she needed to return the holodisk to Valera’s pocket. With a heavy sigh, she left her bunk and silently made her way back to the captain’s quarters. With her heart was pounding and adrenaline was rushing through her blood, Padmé knew she wasn’t being as cautious as she should have been, but everything in her was screaming at her to return to her bunk and devise her plan. 

Once the holodisk was back in Valera’s pocket, Padmé reached out into the Force; the path to her bunk was clear. She took a breath gathered the Force around her before using it propel herself through the halls at an inhuman speed. The door to her bunk slid open with a wave of two fingers and Padmé locked it behind her. She sat back down on the floor and cleared her mind before devising and rejecting new plans. 

“Regina!” Natela’s voice called two hours later. 

Padmé opened her eyes and glared at the door; her plan had almost been perfect. 

“Regina, you locked the door,” Natela continued. 

“Sorry,” Padmé called, rising to her feet and unlocking it.  “I just...I needed a moment,” she apologized. 

Natela’s face softened and she took Padmé’s hand in hers. “You can talk to me,” she whispered. 

“Thank you,” Padmé replied, squeezing Natela’s hand.  _ “But I can’t,” _ her mind added. 

Natela interlaced her fingers with Padmé’s and gave her a comforting smile, which Padmé did her best to return. 

_ “Please, don’t look at me like that,” _ Padmé longed to say.  _ “I’m only going to hurt you.” _

“Come on,” Natela said, “dinner’s ready.” 

Padmé allowed Natela to lead her through the ship and did her best to appear cheerful at dinner. 

_ “After something goes wrong, everyone’s actions will be scrutinized,”  _ Hux’s voice instructed in Padmé head.  _ “If you never give them a reason to suspect you, you can get away with murder.” _

Natela took Padmé’s hand under the table and Padmé gave her a reassuring smile. Natela nodded once then went back to eating her meal. 

As she ate, Padmé continued to formulate a plan to get off the  _ Nova _ and by the time she finished, she had come up with a satisfactory plan. Now, all she had to do was wait for the  _ Nova _ to reach its destination. 


	7. Family Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé puts her plan to get back to the Finalizer into action. Kylo learns why Padmé ran away. The Regency is christened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute since I updated! Huxloween and life were demanding my attention but to make up for it, here's a nice long chapter complete with Kylux smut! Enjoy ;) 
> 
> Also, sorry for constantly updating the tags. I'm working to get better at planning which ones I'll need, but the story goes places I didn't plan.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! I love hearing from you guys :)

The  _ Nova _ descended towards the planetary surface and made for a nondescript base nestled among the towering trees. From one of the windows, Padmé took in the lush green with wide eyes, having never before seen such an abundance of life. The Force was strong among the trees and amplified by the wildlife until Padmé was overwhelmed. She longed to jump out of the ship and scale the trees. To jump from branch to branch until she had seen the entirety of the forest. She wanted to know the raw power of the Force that dwelt there and to commune with it. But, she couldn't. She was needed elsewhere; at home. And if she stayed away from it any longer, her home might cease to exist. 

Tearing her eyes away from the transparisteel window, Padmé gathered her courage and pulled the Force around her like a warm cloak before walking down the hall to a nondescript panel. It opened easily with a flick of her fingers and Padmé’s deft fingers quickly rearranged the wires of the ship’s comm system. There was a First Order outpost orbiting the planet’s moon, and if Padmé could rewire the  _ Nova _ ’s system correctly, she would be able to communicate with them. 

_ “Channel….This…I...Repeat, this is a secure military channel,”  _ a bored male voice informed her as she fiddled. 

“First Order outpost,” Padmé returned, “Code 16-1-4-13-5, this craft is carrying illegal cargo. Send a shuttle to intercept.” 

The comm was silent and Padmé checked the connection. 

_ “Please repeat that code,” _ the male voice said nervously. 

“Sixteen, one, four, thirteen, five,” Padmé said clearly. 

_ “C-code acknowledged. Sending shuttle to intercept,” _ the man stammered. 

Padmé nodded and put the panel back in order. 

_ “No turning back,” _ she reminded herself as she closed the panel.

“Regina?” Natela’s voice inquired from over Padmé’s shoulder.

She turned and froze; how much had she heard? “Natela,” she said nervously. 

“Is something wrong with the panel?” Natela inquired. 

“No, I was just running a test,” Padmé assured her while trying to smooth her own nerves. 

Natela nodded and Padmé could sense her doubt. 

“Regina,” Natela said softly, taking Padmé’s hand in hers, “you know you can tell me anything, right?” 

Padmé nodded.  _ “Not this.” _

“Regina,” Natela pleaded, “what aren’t you telling me?” 

Padmé pressed a chaste kiss to Natela’s lips.  _ “Everything.” _

Natela stared at her and Padmé ducked her head, her heart pounding. After a pause, Natela gave her a less chaste kiss. Both girls blushed and Padmé interlaced her fingers behind Natela’s neck, pulling her into a warm kiss. 

_ “Adapt. That is the only way you’ll survive,” _ Hux’s voice instructed in Padmé’s head. 

“Regina,” Natela breathed, holding her close.

“Natela,” Padmé replied. 

“You...you’re beautiful,” Natela stammered.

Her words warmed Padmé’s heart and Padmé was struck by how much she’d come to care for Natela had become in the short time they’d known each other. But she also knew that their time together was coming to an end. Natela would never forgive her for the events she had set in motion. Never. Despite that, Padmé longed to tell Natela. To explain herself; that she was doing all this for her family. To keep them safe, but she couldn’t. Padmé knew that if she said too much, Natela - or someone else- could piece together who she really was and maybe who her parents were. And she couldn’t let that happen. So instead of telling Natela the truth, she gave her a long, goodbye kiss disguised as a promise for the future. 

“Regina,” Natela softly said, looking in her eyes. “I….”

“Get in your bunk!” Valera barked as she stormed down the corridor. 

“Mom?” Natela inquired as she and Padmé moved out of the way. “What’s happening?” 

Valera huffed, “A First Order shuttle just ordered us to land.” 

“The cargo,” Natela breathed, her eyes wide. 

“Kriff,” Padmé hissed. 

“I need you two to get in your bunk and wait until I come to get you,” Valera instructed. “Understand?” 

“You’ll need help moving the cargo,” Natela protested.

Valera’s eyes momentarily darted to Padmé before snapping back to Natela. “No. I need you and Regina to get in your bunk. Strata can help me.” 

“Why?” Natela demanded.

Valera crossed her arms, “I am your captain and your mother, you will listen to me.” 

“More hands will-” Natela insisted. 

“-You need to keep  _ her _ out of sight!” Valera snapped, gesturing to Padmé.

Padmé’s heart sank. She had forgotten how protective Valera could be. Then again, this was the woman who had allowed a thirteen-year-old on her ship without asking too many questions. “Valera,” she said.

“I’m not going to risk you falling back into their hands,” Valera insisted. 

Padmé bowed her head in shame. “I’m not worth all this.” 

“What are you talking about?” Natela exclaimed. “Of course you are!” 

“Regina, I’m going to keep you safe,” Valera assured her. “You’re not going to go back.” 

Padmé sighed, “I have to.” 

“No, you don’t!” Natela insisted, grabbing Padmé’s shoulders. 

“I’m not who you think I am,” Padmé whispered.

Natela stared at her, “What does that mean? You’ve told me who you are and I...I don’t care who your family is, you belong here with us! With...with me.” 

“I’m needed at home,” Padmé apologized.

“This  _ is _ your home!” Natela pleaded. 

Valera met Padmé’s eyes, “What’s changed?” 

Padmé sadly shook her head. “I’m needed at home,” she repeated. 

“Regina!” Natela protested.

Padmé’s eyes snapped to Natela’s and she raised a hand, drawing the Force to her. “ _ Forget,” _ she commanded. 

Padmé cut into Natela’s mind with the Force and stripped away all memory of their time together. She tore up every tender moment, ripped apart every significant glance and burned away their first kiss until the girl she loved no longer remembered her. 

Natela collapsed from the strain of what Padmé had done and Valera caught her daughter in her arms. “What did you do?” she demanded, dragging Natela away from Padmé. 

“What I had to,” Padmé whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears. 

“You contacted them,” Valera said darkly.

Padmé nodded, not trusting her voice. 

Valera pulled her blaster from her side holster and pointed it at Padmé. She blinked once then pulled the trigger. 

The Force screamed at Padmé and she reached out in time to suspend the blaster bolt in midair. 

Valera’s eyes widened and she took several labored steps back, slowed by Natela’s weight. “What are you?” she breathed.

Padmé stepped out of the way of the blaster bolt and momentarily considered triumphantly revealing her identity. “I’m someone you’ll never see again,” she said instead. 

Valera aimed her blaster, “What are you going to do to me?” 

Padmé sighed and called upon the Force. “You  _ will _ lower your weapon. You  _ will _ forget all about me. You  _ will  _ take Natela to her bunk and then you  _ will _ go about your business.” 

Valera mindlessly repeated Padmé’s words before obeying. 

When they were gone, Padmé broke down in tears and had to lean against the bulkhead for support. 

“Forgive me,” she wept. 

She felt the  _ Nova _ land and wiped the tears from her cheeks before slowly walking toward the main hatch. 

Angry footfalls caught her attention and she looked up in time to see Strata storming towards her. 

“Valera never should have let you on board!” he spat, pinning Padmé against a nearby bulkhead with his forearm, his yellow eyes flashing maliciously. 

Padmé’s heart pounded in her chest and she nervously met the first mate’s eyes. “I had no other choice,” she cautiously confessed.

“What?” Strata blinked.

“My family needs me,” she explained. Padmé slowly raised her hands and rested them on their side of Strata’s head. She reached out into the Force and pulled out his memories of her. “Better?” she muttered, pushing a dazed Strata away from her. 

He stumbled and fell against the bulkhead on the opposite wall while Padmé strode down the corridor towards the cargo hold. 

As she walked, Padmé forced herself to take deep breaths.  _ “They’ll be safe,” _ she assured herself.  _ “They’ll deliver the holodisk and the Resistance won’t have any reason to suspect foul play.” _

As she approached the main hatch, someone knocked from outside. Padmé opened the door with the Force, startling the two First Order officers on the other side. One had grey and was likely a relic of the Empire, while the other had a round face and expressive features that reminded Padmé of Lieutenant Mitaka. 

“Welcome,” she smiled, taking care to lean into her learned Core World pronunciation. 

The elder officer was visibly taken aback and examined her with a quizzical eye. “Who are you?” he demanded in a heavy Core World accent. 

“I’m the one who alerted you of the illegal transportation of goods on this vessel,” Padmé returned shortly. 

“You?” the elder officer sniffed. 

His young companion looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Yes. Now, conduct your search,” Padmé returned with a cold look she’d learned from Hux.

The elder officer chuckled. “Trying to imitate the Grand Marshal?” he mused. 

“Sir,” the younger officer piped up, “if she is the one who gave the code, I wouldn’t-”

The elder officer held up at hand and glared at his companion. 

“You would do well to listen to him,” Padmé advised. “Now, do your job, or I will report you.” 

The elder officer scoffed at her but stopped when he saw the intensity in Padmé’s eyes; she was not some teenager trying to imitate him. She was someone who knew power and authority and how to wield it. It was a look that the elder had seen many a time in the eyes of his superiors in the Empire and the First Order; it was a look he knew to respect. 

“Please, wait in the shuttle,” he entreated, “this will not take long.” 

Padmé nodded and walked past them with a heavy heart. She knew that it was best for her not to see the fallout of her actions, but her conscious was heavy with guilt. As she took a seat in the shuttle, Padmé reached out into the Force. 

_ The two First Order officers walked into the hold as the last of the illegal cargo was being hidden. They marched in and bellowed at the crew of the  _ Nova _ , who responded graciously while attempting to block the cargo from view.  _

_ “We received a report that you were smuggling illegal cargo,” the older officer stated. “We will need your manifest and a quick look at your cargo.”  _

_ “We have nothing to hide,” Valera responded hollowly.  _

_ The illegal cargo was spotted almost immediately and the crew of the  _ Nova _ was placed under arrest as another First Order shuttle carrying reinforcement landed.  _

_ Stormtroopers marched into the hanger, binders in hand….  _

Padmé pulled away from the Force and rested her head on her hands. 

“I hope you weren’t kept waiting,” a kind voice said.

Padmé looked up and met the wide eyes of the younger officer. “No, thank you,” she muttered. “When will we be underway?” 

“Momentarily,” the officer assured her. 

She nodded and turned him out until after the shuttle landed at the moon base. 

“Is there anything else we can do for you?” the younger officer whispered kindly. “Any at all?” 

“I need a ship,” Padmé replied. 

“A ship?” the officer repeated.

Padmé nodded, “Now.” 

“I-I will see what I can do,” he assured her before bustling off to speak with his superiors. 

Looking around the orderly hanger, Padmé felt her shoulders set themselves into a position they had not held in a month. Surrounded by polished chrome and dull durasteel she knew that she was home; all that remained was to return to her family. 

After a few minutes, the young officer approached her and Padmé’s heart sank as she easily read his face. 

“I apologize, but-” he said softly.

Padmé nodded and brushed past him. 

She navigated through the halls of the base by memory and aided only every now and again by the Force until she reached the commanding officer’s office. 

He was a major, a few years older than Hux and evidently accustomed to sitting behind a desk. 

“I need a ship,” she informed him. 

He smirked at her, “A ship? What exactly are you going to do with that, young lady?” 

“I need to rendezvous with the  _ Finalizer _ ,” Padmé explained curtly. 

“The  _ Finalizer _ !” the major laughed. “On whose authority? The Grand Marshal’s?”  

“The Supreme Leader’s,” Padmé returned. 

The major laughed even harder. 

“Code 16-1-4-13-5,” Padmé sneered at him. “I demand a shuttle to be prepped and ready for departure by the time I reach the hanger. Is that understood?”

“What was that code, again?” the major inquired skeptically, picking up his datapad. 

“Sixteen, one, four, thirteen, five,” Padmé repeated.  

The major humored her and typed the code into his datapad and Padmé smiled as the color drained from his face. 

The code she had given him brought up a file Hux had created after she got lost on Arkanis, and contained only five words; Padmé Regina, Clearance Level 11. 

“Level 11,” the major breathed. 

“The same clearance level as the Supreme Leader,” Padmé reminded him. 

“Your shuttle is waiting in hanger two,” the major whispered. 

Padmé nodded and left his office. 

When she arrived at the hander, the younger officer who had picked her up on the  _ Nova _ was waiting for her. 

“I am to escort you,” he explained nervously. 

Padmé took him in. He was tall and trim with dark blonde hair and brown eyes; a handsome combination in Padmé’s mind. “Name and rank?” 

“Lieutenant Terrano,” he replied. 

“Padmé,” she returned before marching into the shuttle. 

She could feel Terrano’s anxiety radiating off him as he followed her and was once again reminded of Mitaka. 

“Knowing about me won’t get you killed,” she offered as the shuttle took off. “In fact, one word from me and you’ll be promoted.” 

Terrano shifted nervously in his seat. “Th-thank you,” he whispered. 

Padmé sighed. “You can ask me any three questions and I will answer them if possible,” she offered. 

Terrano chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. “Who are you?” he inquired. 

“My name is Padmé Hux,” she replied cautiously. “That should tell you enough.” 

“Hux?” Terrano repeated in an astounded whisper. 

Padmé nodded. 

“Wow...so, that’s why you’re so important,” Terrano said to himself. 

Padmé smiled and relished the power and respect her father’s name gave her. 

“But...you’re clearance is level 11; I didn’t think the Grand Marshal’s was  _ that _ high,” Terrano continued. 

“Is that a question?” Padmé mused. 

Terrano pressed his lips together before cautiously replying, “You’re not just related to the Grand Marshal, are you?” 

“You’re a smart little lieutenant,” Padmé praised. “How old are you, exactly?” 

Terrano’s eyebrows twitched together, “Um, twenty-five.” 

“Young,” Padmé commented. 

“I suppose,” Terrano replied uncomfortably. 

Padmé smirked and decided to drop the topic. 

It took the shuttle three and a half hours to rendezvous with the  _ Finalizer _ , which Padmé primarily spent meditating to reattune herself to the Force. As she did, Padmé became aware of how anxious and twisted up inside she’d become in her attempts to suppress the Force. Reconnecting with the Force was like taking a breath of clean air after using the sonic; Padmé felt purified and the Force continued the process in the depths of her being. Padmé felt weightless as she reached out into the Force and felt the galaxy reach back until they met and became one. 

“Padmé?” 

She opened her eyes and looked up at Terrano. 

“We’re here,” he informed her. 

“Thank you,” she replied, stretching before slowly rising to her feet. 

Padmé walked to the cockpit and looked out over the pilot’s shoulder; the  _ Finalizer _ , her home, awaited her. 

Her heart began to pound and adrenaline coursed through her veins as the shuttle began the landing process. Padmé’s blue eyes eagerly scanned the hanger and locked onto two familiar black-clad figures. 

A smile spread across her face and Padmé moved to the back of the shuttle. When the ramp lowered, Padmé half-ran down it and through the fog of the exhaust. Her eyes met those of her parents and Kylo broke into a run. He and Padmé half-collided as Kylo wrapped his arms around her and they both breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Padmé,” he said, pressing her against his barrel chest. 

“Daddy,” she replied, her eyes damp. 

Kylo tightened his loving embrace and gave her top of her head a long kiss. 

“I’m home,” Padmé whispered. 

Kylo loosened his grip and stooped so they were at eye level. He took in his daughter’s face through watery eyes and nodded in agreement. “I missed you, so much, little one.” 

“Padmé,” Hux whispered with a thin voice. 

Kylo kissed her cheek and stepped aside. 

“Papa,” Padmé replied, taking a step towards him. 

Hux nodded then looked past her to Lieutenant Terrano, standing at the bottom of the shuttle ramp. “Thank you for escorting her,” he said curtly. 

Padmé dropped her gaze to the polished floor. 

“Just doing my duty to the First Order,” Terrano nodded, his voice tight. 

Hux stepped towards him, “There are a precious few not on this vessel who are aware of her existence. I trust you will strictly adhere to their standard of secrecy.” 

Padmé glanced up at Hux. 

“Of course, Grand Marshal Hux,” Terrano assured him. 

Hux nodded, “Report to Captain Peavey for debriefing.” 

Terrano nodded and Hux ordered one of the Stormtroopers to escort him to Peavey’s office. 

Once they were out of sight, Hux motioned for Padmé and Kylo to follow him. He led them to his and Kylo’s quarters and once the door shut behind them, he turned to Padmé with tears in his eyes. 

“Padmé,” he breathed before closing the gap between them. He held his daughter close and tears streamed down his cheeks. “I missed you.” 

Padmé blinked in surprise. “I-I missed you too, papa,” she assured him, returning his hug.  

Kylo smiled at them before wrapping his arms around both of them. The three of them held each other and Padmé began to cry. 

“I-I’m sorry,” she wept. 

“Shh,” Hux whispered, cradling her head. “You’re home now. That’s all that matters.” 

“I thought you...I thought you would replace me,” Padmé confessed.  

Hux stiffened and cupped his daughter’s face in his hands. “Listen to me,” he insisted, “we could  _ never _ replace you.”

“Never,” Kylo echoed, stooping so he could look in Padmé’s eyes.

Padmé nodded and Hux brushed away her tears with his thumbs before kissing her forehead. 

“I think I’ll go freshen up,” Padmé whispered.

Hux nodded and watched his daughter walk to her room. 

“Hux,” Kylo said once she was out of earshot, “what haven’t you told me?” 

Hux’s eyebrows twitched together. 

“Why was Padmé afraid we’d replace her?” Kylo sharply elaborated. 

“The Satorian’s are smart enough not to give away their most successful experiment,” Hux bitterly explained. “So they gave us a clone.” 

“Padmé,” Kylo said. 

Hux nodded.

Kylo stepped towards him, “Did you tell her she was disposable?” 

“No!” Hux protested.

“Then what  _ did _ you tell her, Hux?” Kylo demanded. 

“I- nothing!” Hux defended.

Kylo pulled himself up to his full height, “Than why did she run away?” 

“Are you  _ blaming _ me?” Hux accused. 

“Should I?” Kylo returned.

Hux stared at Kylo in bewilderment, “I have spent every waking moment of the past month searching the galaxy for her!”

“So have I,” Kylo reminded him. 

Hux bit his tongue. 

“Hux, I just want to know why our daughter ran away from us,” Kylo continued, softening his voice.

“Ren, please try to understand how impressive their technology was. How captivating it was; how many possibilities it contained,” Hux began before checking himself. “I got caught up in it and failed to recognize the effect it was having on Padmé.” 

Kylo bowed his head.

“Do you hate me?” Hux inquired.

Kylo raised his eyes to meet Hux’s. 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” Hux continued. “I spent every waking hour of the past month trying to correct my mistake but that’s not enough to earn your forgiveness. Or hers.” 

“Armitage,” Kylo whispered.

“I should have told you,” Hux apologized. 

Kylo looked at the man he loved; his eyes were red and rimmed with dark circles, his face was paler than normal, and his stomach was pressing against his uniform. It was on that soft bulge that Kylo fixed his eyes; the outward sign of Hux’s internal guilt and worry. Kylo had seen Hux eat several times over their years working together, and even in times of crisis, Hux had always nibbled at his plate.

“Stop,” Hux whispered, closing his greatcoat around his stomach. 

“How much do you love her?” Kylo inquired, keeping his eyes on the concealed bulge.

Hux blinked back tears, “How can I quantify that, Ren? Aside from you and Techie, she is my world and I want her to be happy! I want to build a galaxy free of disorder for her. I want her to know that love is not weakness, but strength. I want to give her everything I never had and I want to protect her from harm and heartbreak. If it came down to it, I would even sacrifice my life to save hers. Ren, I never wanted children of my own, but when she left I realized how much I had grown to love her. I hated and blamed myself, but I have done everything in my power to bring her home. Is that enough, Ren? Or do you need more proof of my love for my daughter?”

Kylo raised his eyes to meet Hux’s and they both began to cry. “That wasn’t fair of me,” Kylo apologized. “I know you love her.” 

Hux nodded and Kylo wrapped his arms around him. They cried into each other’s shoulders for a long time before pulling away to brush away the other’s tears. At some point, they began to exchange sloppy, tear-soaked kisses. 

“I still love you,” Kylo whispered. 

“Kriff, Ren,” Hux muttered as fresh tears stained his cheeks. 

“I love you,” Kylo affirmed, kissing him. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

“Ren,” Hux mumbled, “I love you too.” 

Kylo smiled at him and pressed their foreheads together. 

BB-9T beeped at them and they broke apart before Padmé reentered the room. 

“Yes,” Kylo said to the droid, clearing his throat, “she’s back.” 

Padmé shook her head before studying her parents’ faces. “I can come back,” she offered. 

“You can stay,” Hux assured her. 

Padmé nodded and the door comm buzzed before Phasma and Techie stepped in. Techie’s eyes widened when he saw Padmé and when Phasma removed her helmet, her eyes were shining. 

“Padmé,” Techie breathed as he dashed to his niece and buried his head in her shoulder. “I missed you!” 

Padmé smiled warmly, “Missed you too, Uncle Techie.” 

“Glad you’re back,” Phasma said sincerely. 

Techie nodded in agreement and reluctantly pulled away from Padmé. “Phasma and I are going to make all of your favorites for dinner,” he informed her. 

Hux opened his mouth to protest but Phasma cut him off. “You two should spend some time with your daughter.”

An hour later, all five of them sat down to dinner. Padmé eagerly filled her plate and took seconds without being scolded by Hux. For his part, the grand marshal ate comparatively little, which did not escape Kylo’s attention. 

When they were finished eating, Padmé and Techie curled up on the couch to watch a holofilm, only to fall asleep an hour in. Phasma smiled and shook her head at Techie before scooping him up in her arms. 

“I’m glad she’s home,” she whispered to Kylo and Hux. 

“So are we,” Kylo agreed. 

Phasma smiled at him before carrying Techie down a floor to her quarters. 

After they were gone, Kylo lifted Padmé into his arms and carried her to her room and tucked her in. 

“Sleep well, little one,” he whispered, kissing her temple. 

“Such a doting father,” Hux mused after Kylo closed Padmé’s door. He slid his arms around Kylo’s waist and gave him a soft kiss. “I like that in a man.”

“I can do other things you’d like,” Kylo assured him, pulling Hux into a deep kiss. 

“Show me,” Hux breathed.

Kylo kissed him again and his hands cradled Hux’s ass before pulling him into his hips and carrying him to their room. 

Kylo laid Hux down on their bed and quickly shed he clothes before opening Hux’s uniform shirt. As he exposed Hux’s soft belly, he attempted to roll on his side in shame. 

“Hux,” Kylo whispered seductively “Let me adore you. Let me  _ touch _ every  _ inch _ of you. Let me  _ worship _ you.” 

Hux looked up at him, “Stop playing, Ren.” 

Kylo pulled away. “Is that what you think I’m doing?” he inquired. 

“I got fat, Ren; there’s no need for you to pretend that you’re turned on by  _ this _ ,” Hux snapped, gesturing to his soft belly. 

“But I am, Hux. It’s your body and I love every inch of it; your mouth, your eyes, your cock and everything in between” Kylo assured him. “I especially adore your eyes because they let me glimpse your beautiful mind.” 

Hux studied his face, “You’re being serious?”  

“Yes! Armitage, I’m in love with you! With who you are and yes, your body plays a part in that, it’s not the only thing I care about!” Kylo exclaimed. 

Hux brought his mouth to the shell of Kylo’s ear, “Then worship my belly. Prove that it means nothing to you.” 

“I will,” Kylo promised before attacking Hux’s stomach with his mouth. He kissed and sucked at the rolls of fat while his hands roamed and massaged the soft curve of Hux’s belly. “Hux,” he moaned, reaching for his lover’s clothed cock. “You’re so beautiful.”

“You’re convincing me,” Hux mused before a grumbling noise from his stomach interrupted him. “Kriff!” 

“Hungry?” Kylo mused. 

Hux glared at him and nodded. 

“Wait right here,” Kylo whispered, pressing a warm kiss to Hux’s mouth. 

Once Kylo was out of sight, Hux finished undressing and slipped into a pair of sweatpants and one of Kylo’s shirts. He had just settled back on the bed when Kylo appeared in the doorway carrying a tray of food. 

“Ren, I need to cut back,” Hux protested while eyeing the cream-puffs his brother had made. 

“Hux,” Kylo sighed, crossing the room. 

“No,” he protested. 

“Armitage, you need to eat; you can’t keep starving yourself,” Kylo scolded. 

“If I eat then I get fat,” Hux muttered, wrapping his arms around his stomach.  

“You’re soft because you've been eating more and we haven’t been going to the gym,” Kylo argued, setting the tray beside Hux. 

“I gain weight easily, Ren!” Hux snapped. 

“Then we’ll monitor what you eat,” Kylo decided. “Now, you need to eat just a little more dinner.” 

Hux looked forlornly at the tray; Kylo had selected some leftover meats and a few pastries but had also added some fruits and vegetables. 

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself,” Kylo whispered, stroking Hux’s cheek. “Let me take care of you now.” 

Hux eyed him, “Do I really turn you on like this?” 

“A bit,” Kylo smiled, his cheeks pinking, “but what matters is how you feel. And if you hate yourself like this, then I’ll help you lose the weight.” 

“Thank you, Kylo,” Hux whispered. 

Kylo kissed his cheek and offered Hux an orange vegetable. Hux looked mournfully at it then down at the cream-puff. 

“Get that out of my face,” Hux ordered, grabbing one of the puffs. 

Kylo smiled and lifted Hux’s shirt to kiss his belly. 

Hux moaned and took a messy bite of the cream-puff. “Fuck knee,” he begged his mouth full. 

“Fuck you?” Kylo mused, pulling down Hux’s pants.

Hux’s breath caught as cold air caressed his leaking cock. 

“I can do that,” Kylo continued before wrapping his mouth around Hux’s member. 

Hux laid back, took another bite of cream-puff and moaned; Techie had outdone himself with the puffs and Kylo was lavishing him to make up for the month they’d spent apart. Between the two, Hux was amazed that he didn’t cum sooner than he did. 

“How do you feel?” Kylo inquired after milking Hux dry. He leaned forward and ravished Hux’s stomach, heightening his already blissed out state. 

“Oh...Ren…” he breathed, “I feel...that was...so good. Oh, so good, Kylo. I want you to cum in me! Fill my ass while I fill my stomach.” 

Kylo chuckled at Hux’s request before handing him another pastry. With a wave of his hand, Kylo summoned a bottle of lube and applied it liberally to his aching cock before hooking Hux’s legs over his shoulders. 

“You’re going to be so tight,” Kylo moaned, slicking his fingers. 

“I’ve missed your cock,” Hux confessed. “I’ve missed how it feels inside me.” 

Kylo smiled and pressed the pad of his thumb against Hux’s rim. He swirled the digit, coating the tight muscle before gently pressing in. Hux gasped and pressed into Kylo’s touch. 

“More,” he begged. 

Kylo replaced his thumb with his index finger and slowly pressed into Hux. “You’re so tight around just one finger,” he commented as he slid it in and out of Hux. “My cock might split you apart!”

“OH! It would be worth it!” Hux moaned, nibbling at the cream-puff. 

When Hux began to loosen, Kylo carefully added a second finger, scissoring them to open Hux wider. 

“Stars, Ren! I want you!” Hux said breathily. 

“Hold on just a little longer,” Kylo encouraged, kissing Hux’s belly. “I want to be sure you can take me.” 

“Ren,” Hux whimpered. 

Kylo added a third finger, “Can you feel that? Can you feel how wide I’m stretching you?” 

“Yes!” Hux gasped. 

After a few more thrusts, Kylo removed his fingers and lined himself up with Hux’s hole. As he pressed in, Hux moaned and took a messy bite of cream-puff. 

Kylo moved slowly at first so Hux wouldn’t choke on the pastry but quickly picked up speed after repeatedly hitting Hux’s prostate and listening to Hux’s needful whines. 

“I’m so close,” Kylo breathed. 

“Fill me!” Hux encouraged, licking the pastry. 

Kylo came hard and Hux bit into the cream-puff so the contents leaked down his fingers. 

“So...wasteful!” Kylo scolded, taking Hux’s hand in his and sucking on the creamy digits clean. 

“I’m so full, Ren,” Hux moaned, rubbing his belly. “I don’t know if I can take much more!” 

Kylo grunted and slammed into Hux until he went boneless. He pulled out of Hux and laid down beside him. Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s torso and Kylo rolled on his side so Hux could spoon him. 

“I’ve missed you,” Hux mumbled. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Kylo assured him. 

Hux nuzzled his nose against Kylo’s shoulder blade and breathed him in. “Maybe I’ll only lose a few pounds,” he mused. “Keep some of this belly you love so much.” 

“It’s up to you,” Kylo replied. “I love you; belly or no.” 

Hux snuggled closer and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Five days later, the  _ Finalizer _ reached the rendezvous point with the  _ Regency _ along with several other Resurgent-class battlecruisers carrying high ranking officials. Such a gathering had not taken place since the christening of the  _ Supremacy _ , but that paled in comparison. The First Order had been in its fledgling years; a time when building an armada had been more important than the pomp and circumstance surrounding a christening. Now that there was time, it had become a necessity. Without shows of power, the galaxy would forget the might of the First Order, and Grand Marshal Hux would never allow that. 

He stood before the transparisteel window of the bedroom and looked out at the stars while adjusting the cuffs of his full dress uniform. The material was crisp and immaculate white, trimmed with black and accented with red, the most prominent of which formed the officer stripes on his left sleeve. A black belt cut across his belly, but thankfully there had been enough time to refit the uniform to decrease discomfort. 

“I will never get tired of seeing you in uniform,” Kylo voice breathed. 

Hux turned and took in Kylo’s attire. He wore floor-length robes and a thick belt, reminiscent of what he had worn before the Jakku fiasco, but the material was different. These robes were made of black satin and the belt of the finest leather, but the effect still took Hux’s breath away. Kylo looked elegant and intimidatingly powerful in a way that made Hux want to snap to attention - a sentiment shared by his cock. 

“Do you like what you see?” Kylo mused, approaching Hux. 

Hux met his eyes.  _ Not now, not now, not now; think of something else. Think. Of. Something. Else.  _ “Fuck me,” Hux begged. 

Kylo smirked, gave a mocking salute then knelt. “You’re so tense, grand marshal,” he mused, unzipping Hux’s trousers. 

“I’m expecting an attack from the Resistance at any m-OH-ment,” Hux replied as Kylo freed his cock. 

Kylo clicked his tongue then used it to lick Hux’s shaft. “Trust our daughter.”

“Padmé allowed a crew of smugglers to reach the Resistance with my plans for this event,” Hux returned. 

“After they were released for smuggling,” Kylo reminded him. 

Hux moaned in reply as Kylo took his cock in his mouth. “Three days of lockup,” he sniffed. 

Kylo hummed causing Hux to shiver with desire. 

“You-you know something I don’t?” Hux inquired. 

Kylo raised his eyebrows at Hux as if to say; I can either talk or fuck, your choice. 

“Fine,” Hux huffed, thrusting into the back of Kylo’s mouth. “The smugglers Terrano described would be held for a standard three days. It should have been longer, but you insisted that Padmé take the lead on this. Which means the plans would have gotten to the Resistance yesterday; plenty of time for them to notice my error and plan an attack.” 

Kylo made a dissenting noise. 

“What?” Hux snapped. 

Kylo pulled his mouth of Hux.“Would you have trusted them?” he inquired before swallowing Hux again. 

“No! They were detained - ah, so the Resistance isn’t completely - stars! Ren! I-I would personally have them detained for at least a day while I checked their story,oh,” Hux returned as he neared climax. “Ren! Yes! They wouldn’t have time to- to-oh, I’m so close, Ren. It’s unlikely that they know! KRIFF!” 

Kylo easily swallowed Hux’s cum and smiled up at him when he was done. 

“I think our daughter might be smarter than me,” Hux breathed. 

“Not yet,” Kylo assured him, tucking Hux’s cock back in his trousers. 

“But someday,” Hux mused. 

Kylo stood up. “Someday,” he agreed. 

Kylo wrapped his arms under Hux’s armpits to support him as he came down from his high. When he did, Hux began to sway, leading Kylo in a silent, simplistic dance. 

“We should go,” Hux whispered. 

Kylo softly kissed his mouth and rested their foreheads together. “We should,” he agreed. 

They swayed for a few more seconds before slowly stopping and joining hands. Their hands remained clasped together until they boarded the shuttle which would take them to their new home aboard the  _ Regency _ . 

“I’m going to miss it here,” Kylo confessed as the shuttle took off. 

Hux nodded, “The  _ Finalizer _ was an excellent vessel.” 

“I for one and not going to miss it,” Phasma commented. 

Hux smirked, “That’s right, you are getting a larger room on the  _ Regency _ , aren’t you?” 

“I am,” Phasma smiled under her helmet, “and I can’t wait to break in the bed.” 

The christening ceremony went flawlessly and the banquet afterwards was appropriately decadent. After the last of the visiting officers finally left, one final shuttle arrived on the  _ Regency _ , carrying Padmé, Techie, and Millicent. 

“This place is huge!” Techie exclaimed as Hux led him to his shared quarters with Phasma. 

“I sent a map to the datapad of every crew member,” Hux agreed. “The layout is nearly identical to the  _ Supremacy _ , but I’m accounting for an adjustment period.” 

Techie smiled at his brother. “You think of everything.” 

“I have to,” Hux sighed. 

“Will my room be far from my relay station?” Techie inquired after a moment. 

Hux looked at him in surprise, “Didn’t I tell you? Your room is adjacent to your relay station.” 

They walked deep into the  _ Regency _ and Hux steered Techie into a well-lit relay station. It was identical to the one of the  _ Finalizer _ and Techie’s eyes lit up when he saw that his wire animals had been carefully brought over. 

“Over here is your room,” Hux informed him, pointing to a nondescript door. 

Techie went to the door and opened it; the room was cozy, primarily dominated by a pillow covered bed. Techie’s lights were strung above the bed and a series of suitcases sat on the floor. 

The door to the fresher opened and Phasma stepped out, wearing sweatpants and a black shirt with the First Order logo on it. 

“Hey,” she smiled. 

“Hey,” Techie beamed. 

Phasma kissed his cheek. “The last of our stuff just got here, so I can finally begin unpacking,” she commented. 

“I will leave you to it, as I have some unpacking to do myself,” Hux announced. 

“Thank you for letting me move down here,” Phasma said sincerely. 

“You’re welcome,” Hux smiled.

“Out of curiosity, what did you do with my room?” Phasma inquired. 

Hux chuckled, “Since it’s just down the hall from us, Kylo and I decided that it was time for Padmé to have her own space.” 

Techie’s eyes widened and he smiled gleefully while Phasma nodded then smirked knowingly. 

“What?” Hux demanded.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about how you and Kylo can fuck indiscriminately again,” Phasma said innocently. 

“Good night, Phasma,” Hux returned. 

She laughed, “Night, Hux, try to get  _ some _ sleep.” 

Hux shook his head and made his way up to the suite he and Kylo shared. The main area wasn’t much bigger than their room on the  _ Finalizer _ , but the bedroom made up for it. The bed was massive; big enough for Hux and Kylo to comfortably lay side by side and surrounded by thick black curtains. Hux knew it was an extravagance, but there was a certain allure to being able to close themselves off from the rest of the ship whenever they decided to fuck. 

Along the way, Hux decided to take the long way around so he passed Padmé’s door. When he entered, she was sitting in the section of the main room floor Kylo had fitted up for meditation. Mats had been brought in, along with a stand for her lightsaber, which was laying across Padmé’s lap. 

“Thank you for the room,” she said, opening her eyes to look up at Hux. 

“You’re welcome,” he smiled. “It’s not too big?” 

Padmé frowned.“It is a  _ little _ big,” she admitted, “but I’ll get used to it.” 

Hux nodded. 

“What are you going to do with what would have been my room?” Padmé inquired. 

“Kylo and I have been debating that,” Hux mused. “He’s suggested that we turn it into a personal weights room, while I think it’s time Millicent had her own space.” 

Padmé laughed. “She is a distinguished cat, worthy of her own space” she teased.

Hux crossed the room and kissed her forehead. “Try not to stay up too late.” 

“I’ll try; I’m getting reacquainted with my lightsaber, so no promises,” she replied. “Good night, papa.” 

“Good night, Padmé,” Hux replied. 

When Hux got to the suite, Kylo was waiting for him on their bed; spreadeagle and completely naked. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, grand marshal,” he mused seductively. 

Hux smirked, “My apologies, Supreme Leader, allow me to make it up to you.” 

He stripped methodically then climbed onto their bed, kissing Kylo deeply while stroking his cock. 

“So eager,” Kylo praised, closing the curtains around them with the Force.

“I’ve been waiting to fuck you in this bed since I ordered it,” Hux returned. 

“I’ve been waiting to be fucked,” Kylo purred in his ear.

Hux moaned, “Lay back and I will.” 

“Kriff, you’re hot,” Kylo breathed as he obeyed. 

Hux sucked at the skin of his neck and hummed in agreement. 

“Take me, Grand Marshal!” Kylo begged. 

Hux nipped at his neck, “Yes, Supreme Leader.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux only gained 10 pounds, but in his mind, it's more like 20.

**Author's Note:**

> The accidental voyeurism tag refers to Padmé being able to sense when Kylo and Hux are having sex. Not 100% voyeurism, but I decided to tag it to be safe.


End file.
